The Earth Belongs to the Dead
by Aoru Yoru
Summary: Kozato Enma didn't know what to expect when he died, but being reborn wasn't it. Warnings: Contains domestic abuse in the chapter 1-6. NO PAIRINGS (because I don't know how to write romance... like at all.) BUT IT MIGHT CHANGE. Work 1 in the Unironically Reborn series
1. Chapter 1

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**  
Before Todoroki Rei had the twins, she had three children, all so very bright and different. Todoroki Enji may deemed them all as failures - and as much as that hurt her, they were all treasures to her, they were amazing in their own way.

Touya is the oldest. He is subdued in a way that made Rei worried. He's reserved, he rarely talked, he didn't like to stand out. But under the cracks of that surface, she could see the passionate boy that he was once.

The second son and third child, Natsuo is carefree with a smile so bright that it lights up the room, he's stubborn and would do anything for his family. He would try to stand up to the abuse, he would try to calm his siblings down, he would do anything to keep his family safe.

And then there's Fuyumi - kind and shy, she cares for her family so much. She cares for the reserved Toya, and listens to his passionate rants. She joins Natsuo's games, and help with the younger boy's attempt to make Touya play. She stays with Rei, sitting quietly next to her, shyly telling her things that she learns with a small voice.

 _(All three so very different, but all share the same dream._

 _It hurts her. How reserved Touya is, how Natsuo would protect his siblings out of fear, how quiet Fuyumi is. Because they deserve better, they deserve **so much** better.)_

Then she gave birth to the twins - two boys.

The older - Shouto - a boy with red and white hair that was evenly split in the middle. His heterochromia eyes takes everything around him in curiosity before they settle on her, his head tilt to the side as he tried to move his hands to reach out to her.

The younger, a boy with dark red hair like his older brother Touya and red eyes with pupils in the shape of a compass that was unexpected and had both Enji and Rei confused _(until the doctor explained that it could either a random genetic mutation or something related to his quirk)_. Unlike Shouto who takes in everything and anything he could, he looked directly at her, with eyes that seemed to be confused yet understanding when he sees her, and eyes that widened when he sees his twin. Rei names him Daichi to fit his seemingly knowing gaze.

She holds the two close, because her heart bleeds for them, for the rough fate that they will endure under the hands of the man that is supposed to be their father.

* * *

The three children loves the twins. They would visit them as much as they could. They would watch as the two bundles in the crib reach out to them. Each of them would put their hands in, letting the babies grip it with their tiny fingers as they smile. They would read them stories, they would sing for them.

Todoroki Rei watches it all and takes it in and her heart breaks for them.

* * *

Daichi was the first one of the two boys to speak. In a rare moment of affection, Enji decided to visit the twin's nursery, making the three children who were happily gazing at the twins freeze and Rei could only watch, heartbroken at how Touya pulls Fuyumi and Natsuo close to him and his body freeze. The way Fuyumi clutches to him and glances worriedly at the the other two. The way Natsuo glares fearfully at the older man as he tightened his hold on the baby's crib.

Todoroki Rei was ready to jump in to stop whatever conflict that will break out, her body tensing as the tensions of the room suffocated her.

But any tension was gone as soon as Daichi opened his mouth, sounds coming from it as he tried to form words. He reached out, pointing to Enji, saying a quiet "-tou", making the man puff up in pride in a moment of familial affection.

Daichi looked away from the man, looking at Rei, this time with an even quieter "-kaa" as he repeated the words before he speaks them slightly louder. And again to Natsuo and Touya, with "-nii" and a "-nee" to Fuyumi, causing Natsuo to coo over him as Fuyumi smiled so bright and Touya eyes widened in surprise before they softened.

Finally he turned to the sleeping Shouto and reached out to grab his finger. "Sh'to," he said once, before repeating it over and over quietly until the other boy stirred.

It was such a small thing, but there were no ways for her to tell little Daichi how grateful she was.

Because the mood didn't change, and neither did reality. But in that moment, everything seemed a little brighter.

* * *

Shouti and Daichi are inseparable.

Shouto grew to be a curious child, he would ask questions to Rei or to his older siblings and he would read a lot - even if he didn't understand the complex words.

Daichi was subdued, just like Touya. He was like the combination of Touya and Fuyumi, he kept to himself and barely talk - and when he does, it all comes out in a soft tone. He was surprisingly wise for someone who's barely two years old, he was already reading, already walking and talking and he learns everything _so quickly_.

 _(A small part of her mind thinks Daichi is strange. Because Daichi's eyes are too wise for his age. He's getting too smart, he's growing too fast for someone his age._

 _But Daichi is still her son, even with his faults.)_

The two are inseparable, yet they're so different from each other. Where Daichi was the more gloomy twin, Shouto was more outgoing.

Shouto likes to learn, his curiosity was insatiable. Daichi doesn't go out of his way to learn, he just does it so he can be with Shouto - that's not to say he's _not_ curious, he just seems to not like learning as Shouto does.

Shouto loves knowing about other's quirks and he loves seeing heroes in actions. Daichi doesn't seem to care, just surprised for a moment before returning to his usual expression.

It was natural that Shouto would ask why Daichi and Shouto are the same age and why they look so similar.

Naturally, Rei answers. She answers how they're special, they are twins. They were born together, and they will share many milestones together.

Right after that, the twins become even more inseparable and Rei is glad.

She might not be able to protect them, but at least they will always have each other.

* * *

In another world, Todoroki Shouto is the only one of his siblings to endure the brunt of his father's expectations.

In this one, he has Todoroki Daichi, and it barely changes anything- but it does change _something._

* * *

 **A/N: I really should work on my other fanfic, but I can't help writing this.**

 **Just a small idea that popped up in my head and I decide to write it lol. I just looked at Enma and thought "red hair? Flame? Ok, reborn into a Todoroki!"**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Todoroki Daichi knew for a long time that he was different from everyone else. No other kids have the small voice in their head that whispers knowledge that is beyond him. No other kids have flashes of an older version of themselves with flames as they fly.

 _(No other kids hate their names, no other kids feel like their name is wrong.)_

He's aware of the whispers behind his back, of Kaa-san and Otou-san talking about "Daichi's advance development" that was even faster than Shouto's. Of how he was called a "genius" for being a fast learner despite the fact he was barely two years old.

With each mention of him being a genius, he feels worse because it sounds wrong to his ears. Because the knowledge didn't come from him.

There's the dreams, where he would see people when he sleeps, faces that seemed so familiar and makes his chest hurt. He would see figures with colorful flames as they soar through the sky, as they fight a sea of other people. Flashes of people around a man with his eyes and the same dark red hair - that looked so much like him, but he feels like it's not him - saying words that elude him.

And then there's the knowledge that would fill his head when he wakes up, so much so that it hurts. Knowledge that he doesn't fully understand. Knowledge that doesn't make sense to him.

But he accepts it as normal, because he doesn't want to trouble Kaa-san who already cries a lot. He doesn't want to see his Nii-sans and Nee-san be more protective of him when they have their own problems. He doesn't want Shouto to look at him in worry.

Because he doesn't know fully about anything in his life, but he _knows_ that he will never understand everything that happens and he takes them all in stride.

Just like its counterpart, the Earth's mission is to understand and accept. Just like Tsuna-kun.

 _(Daichi later wonders who this "Tsuna-kun" is.)_

* * *

Daichi was never really awed by Quirks. He knows that people have it, he notices how Natsu-nii's skin is cooler than his other siblings, how Fuyu-nee can make snow on her hands, how Touya-nii has pretty flames. He just thought it was normal, just like how water is wet, and how the sky is blue.

What he wonders was _how_ they were able to do it _,_ so he asks Kaa-san about it.

"These are called Quirks, Daichi," she said while creating a small sculpture of a cat. "A lot of people have them."

"What do they do?" Shouto asks excitedly as he took the sculpture into his hands and looks at it in awe.

"Well, it depends. You can have Quirks similar to your family or to other people, but Quirks are unique to the person they belong to."

Shouto's mismatched eyes widened and he starts to declare that he wanted to have one like Kaa-san's, his face glowing with excitement.

Kaa-san chuckles and pats his head and turn to him, "What about you Daichi? What do you want?"

Daichi thinks about it hard and long, his mind immediately goes to the dreams, of the multicolored flames and the older version of himself protecting people, of flames that helps him fly, and runes that helps him throw other things way heavier than him.

What he wants... is the power to protect his family.

He looks to her with resolve and he saw her froze.

"I want to protect everyone."

"Me too! Me too!"

Kaa-san takes a sharp breath as she hugs them close and Daichi feels her body shake, the sculpture fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Kaa-san?" Shouto asks, sending glances to him and Kaa-san as he pats her awkwardly on the back before he looks down. "D-did we do something wrong?"

"No!" She immediately jumps back and blinks several time before looking at them with soft eyes. "No! That's good that you want to protect everyone!" She tries to smile but Daichi can hear the way her voice shake.

His right hand and Shouto's left was taken into Kaa-san's hands who held them tightly and looks at them with a sad, solemn face.

"Please. Promise me. Whatever happens, you two will protect each other."

Daichi and Shouto share a glance. They've been attached to the other for as long as they know. They can't understand the idea of being separated. Daichi is Shouto's best friend, and Shouto is Daichi's. They can't see a life where the other isn't there.

Shouto use his other hand to hold Kaa-san's and gave her a big smile.

"We promise!"

 _(Not that Daichi needs a promise to protect his family. He will always protect his family._

 _He tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach when he thinks of the word family.)_

* * *

Daichi didn't remember when it started, but he remembered sitting on Touya-nii's lap as Shouto sleeps. There were many books around them, all written with big words he doesn't understand but seemed familiar. He remembers trying to take one of the books that looked different under the other books, and the way Touya-nii stopped the books from falling onto him only for Daichi to end up tripping and falling, how he got mad at Daichi for doing it. He remembers the way Touya-nii grips his shoulder tightly.

"Be careful Bambi-" Touya-nii chastised, "Why are you always so clumsy?"

"Sorry Touya-nii…" Daichi pouted, his eyes stared at his feet and he kept shifting.

There was a sigh before he felt a pat on his head and he looked up to Touya-nii, whose eyes softened and let out a little chuckle as he took the book from his hands and opened it.

"Hey now, you know I can't stay mad at those doe eyes."

When Touya-nii opens the book, it was filled with words that was unfamiliar to him, yet it feels… right. Words that was way different than the others, different than what his family speaks. Words that he shouldn't understand but he did deep down.

Touya-nii notices this, and tells Kaa-san that he wants to learn it - he calls it "Italian" - over dinner. The entire family looks at him in surprise before turning their gaze to Daichi, who squirmed under the intense gaze - especially Otou-san's contemplating ones.

But they let him learn and the language came so easily to him to the point that it became easier for him to use it than the language his family uses.

His Nii-sans and Nee-san calls him a genius, Kaa-san looks so proud of him, Shouto looks at him in awe.

He just ducks his head and stares at the ground as Natsu-nii pats him on the back and tells him to "stop being so shy!"

But Daichi can't help it.

With each compliment on his intelligence, Daichi feels more and more wrong. Because he knows he's not smart, because calling him smart seems wrong.

He feels like a liar and his mouth feels bitter.

* * *

Shouto - like most children - was always awed by Heroes and wishes to become one, Daichi doesn't want to. He hates getting hurt, all he wants is to run away. Run away and keep his family safe.

Shouto is enraptured by the video of All Symbol of Peace. He watches it before rewatching it again and again.

Daichi watched it twice.

The first he watched it with Shouto, to see what got his twin's attention so badly. The second to confirm something.

"- you gain the courage to save others. Nothing is impossible for a hero." The All Might in the video said, facing the camera and showing off his usual smile.

All Might's smile inspires hope… but he feels as if he'd seen better.

* * *

Shouto started to make sure he only sleeps after Daichi does when he was three years old.

Nightmares were terrible, they were scary. They make you feel bad.

Shouto barely had nightmares, but Daichi seemed to have them almost everyday... That means Daichi suffers more.

He wasn't awake most of the time, but there were days where he was, and he watch as Daichi suddenly wakes up, shaking in fear and eyes unfocused with tears as he hugs himself, staying in silence and unresponsive to his calls.

Shouto hates it. Because he could never help Daichi while Daichi always figured out a way to make him feel better.

He understands, in the way kids do. Shouto knows that his younger brother is different, he knows that Daichi hides away things so that others wouldn't be worried. Shouto knows that Daichi doesn't like to talk about his nightmares, and he knows that even if he asks, Daichi would only give him confused looks before looking away.

The only thing he can do for now is keep quiet and give not ask questions and holds Daichi's hands, though deep down he swears he would make the nightmares go away.

Because that's what a hero does, and nothing is impossible for a hero.

* * *

Daichi loves his family. He loves his kind Kaa-san who would hug him and Shouto as she pats their heads. He loves her eyes that was filled with compassion, and hands that gave him warm touches.

Shouto was his favorite - which was to be expected - even if his twin that was so different than him. He loves the boy that made him feel complete, he loves the curiosity in those eyes, he loves the hand that was glued to his.

He loves the smart Touya-nii, who would sit quietly with him and helps him understand big words he doesn't know. He loves his eyes that would soften when he looks at Daichi and Shouto, the hand that helps him reach out to grab things he couldn't, the voice that encourages him to learn.

He loves the kind Fuyu-nee. The way she would silently sit next to him as they both draw. The way she sings praises to both him and Shouto when they do something right. He loves her hugs, it was warm and he feels safe.

He loves the bright and honest Natsu-nii, how he would smile and grab both his and Shouto's to play. How he would tease Daichi of his weird eyes, how he would tickle the twins until they were on the ground, a laughing mess.  
 _  
( He loves and he loves, but something inside him stirs the more he loves. It made his stomach churn and his heart beat faster and his chest starts to hurt even more.)  
_  
Todoroki Daichi swears to himself that he would never allow anyone to take these precious people away from him.

 _(So why does his heart ache when he sees them?_

 _Why does he feel hurt and sad?_

 _Why does everything feel like a lie?)_

* * *

For how much they love their family, Shouto and Daichi both know their family aren't perfect.

They see the patches of blue on their older sibling's arms and legs. They notice the way they freeze. They hear the shouts coming from their parents' rooms, the sobs that seemed to fill their little world.

Sometimes, they wish they could stay silent like their siblings, but they looked at each other and before the knew it, Shouto ran as fast as he could, and Daichi right behind him, their siblings' voices yelling at them to stop. But they won't, because they don't like hearing Kaa-san sad.

"I'm sick of you _always_ forcing your children to partake in your selfishness!"

They didn't like seeing Kaa-san hurt.

"Quiet! They're mine, I can do whatever I want with them-"

The didn't want Kaa-san to cry.

"They're _our_ kids! They're not just tools for you to use!"

There was a loud crash as both boys arrived at the door and both froze.

There were broken shards on the ground, Kaa-san on the ground, she looked scared - terrified - her hand lifted in front of her. There was a large bruise on her cheeks.

The sound of them entering the room made everyone freeze.

Wide gray eyes full of fear fell on their figures and Kaa-san's body shakes.

"Shouto, Daichi, get out right _now._ "

Oto - no. Todoroki Enji follows her eyes and stares at them with cold eyes that seemed to glare _through_ them and not _at_ them.

"You two. _Get out."_

The man turned back to Kaa-san and raised a clenched fist and Daichi only sees Kaa-san's look of horror at them before he sees red.

 _(There's a familiar thrumming in his veins, he feels a familiar spark on his fingertips.)_

Daichi wished he had acted before Shouto. He wished his body would've reacted faster.

Because in the heat of the moment, Shouto's left hand was encased in a brilliant fire with light frost did the same on his right and Enji looks pleased.

Kaa-san's sobs turned even louder.

* * *

Daichi may have learned things faster, but Shouto ended up activated his quirk earlier.

And that was all Todoroki Enji cared about.

* * *

After the incident, Daichi sees Shouto less. Enji drags Shouto away from him, he takes his twin to the training room and Shouto comes out crying, hurt and angry.

It makes Daichi angry too.

Daichi knows that the only reason Enji didn't separate the two was because Shouto would be too upset. He hates the fact that he can't do anything, he hates that he has no choice but to follow Enji's decisions because he can't fight back.

The young boy sits alone on the floor as he tries to read a book but couldn't focus on it.

"Hey Bambi."

"Hmmm?"

Touya-nii doesn't answer for a long time, so Daichi looks up and finds him staring at him with narrow eyes on the doorway. He walks to him and sits on the floor next to where he was.

"Why did you and Shouto do that?"

Daichi tilted his head. "Do what?"

"The time with Kaa-san, Bambi."

"Oh."

Daichi doesn't know why Touya-nii's asking this when the answer is clear.

He pulls up his knees, hugging them and resting his head between them.

"He was being mean. He was bullying Kaa-san." he mumbles softly.

"How do you know what bullying is?"

"Shouto." Daichi answers immediately, "Otou-sans and Kaa-sans are supposed to be nice to be each other."

The two sat in silence with only the ticking of the clock and the distant sounds of Fuyu-nee and Natsu-nii filling the room.

"You shouldn't have done it." Touya-nii told him, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Daichi looks down and hugs his legs closer. He hates it even more when Touya-nii tells him off.

"Were you scared?"

Of course he was.

He thinks back to the incident, the way his heart thumped in his ears and him wishing that his legs would go faster. He remembers the feeling when he saw Kaa-san so scared on the ground, how it felt like cold water was just dumped on him before red filled his eyes again and his mind was filled with rage. He remembers trying to react but Shouto had done it first, and Kaa-san's sobs made him feel defeated and the anger immediately left his body.

He remembers the split second where Enji lifted his hand and he imagined if he was in Kaa-san's place, he imagined if he sees Enji standing before him.

He felt scared, he wanted to take Kaa-san and everyone away. He also wanted to activate his quirk like Shouto and take all the pain away.

"Yeah…"

"Well, good. Now you know to not do it again-"

"Why not?!" Daichi ended up raising his voice before his eyes widen in surprise and he buries his head even deeper into his knees.

Touya-nii just sigh and scratch his cheeks, saying big words that just confuse him until he settled on "Did any of you think ahead? Of what that shi- that man would do?"

Daichi just stares, not quite understanding what Touya-nii was trying to explain, but his mouth tastes sour and he feels as if there was a weight in his chest that made him uncomfortable.

"Err.. think of it like this. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Play with Shouto."

Touya-nii's broke out into a small smile as he shakes his head with a quiet "of course."

"Okay, imagine you're playing with Shouto." Daichi nods.

"Now imagine Enji dragging him away-"

"He already does it now." He feels heat flushed his body as he glares at the wall, the weight on his chest momentarily forgotten as frustration fills him.

"Good - well, not good, but good for what I'm trying to explain... What do you feel?"

"Angry."

"Okay, now imagine the next day, Enji leaves and you can play with Shouto all day. What will you do?"

Daichi imagines all the fun things he would do with Shouto and his body relaxes. "I'll be with him all day until Natsu-nii drags us to play." He says, ecstatic, "We'll play until Kaa-san yells at us to stop."

"Now imagine this. You're Enji, Shouto's Kaa-san, and Enji's in your shoes."

It takes him a moment to understand the sentence and he tries to imagine it. If he was Enji, and he took Shouto away from his twin then-

Daichi froze and his breath hitches and the weight on his chest returns, even heavier than before as he chokes on a sob and looks up to Touya-nii's face who gives him pity.

He hides his head in his knees and hugs his knees because he doesn't want them to see him crying. Because the shame and frustration and sadness hits him and he couldn't stop the tears.

"I-I'm sorry- I'm s-sorry-" His voice cracks and his breath hitches. "I d-didn't m-mean to- I'm sorry!"

"Touya! What did you do?!"

Daichi doesn't move from his spot but he feels arms enveloping his form, and the feeling of Fuyu-nee's body pressed to his.

"I didn't mean to make him cry! I just wanted him to understand…"

Fuyu-nee's arms are cool as she rubs his back in circles and mutters comforting words, rocking their bodies back and forth. "Shhh, it's okay, no one's angry… it's not your fault…"

He feels the warm hand of Touya-nii on his shoulder and he force himself to look up, "Does he do it to you guys too? Does he b-bully you?"

Touya-nii shares a look with Fuyu-nee, before looking away and squeezing his shoulder tighter that it almost hurts.

"Not anymore."

Daichi immediately understood what Touya-nii implies and he cries even louder.

* * *

It wasn't long after his talk with Touya-nii when he sees Shouto crying while hugging Kaa-san on the flood, and Touya-nii's words struck him again as he stood frozen and took Shouto's appearance in.

His arms were red and bruised, Shouto's body shakes as his breath hitches, his face hidden and buried to Kaa-san's stomach.

Kaa-san notices him and that broke whatever trance he was in and he marched to Shouto and plopped himself next to the other boy and he took Shouto's hand into his and leaned to Kaa-san as he listens to the sobs.

"I- I don't want to have h-his quirk. I only want to h-have your quirk!" He wailed as Daichi tightens his grip on Shouto's hand. "I don't want to be like him!"

"Shh, Shouto. Remember, you're not your father. You may share his quirk, but they're yours."

Kaa-san gently pats his head and places a hand on his back, while Daichi feels hopeless as he couldn't do anything to help his twin.

It took a long time before Shouto calms down, and when he does he falls asleep out of exhaustion. His hand is still in Daichi's.

* * *

The next day, Daichi tries to sneak into the training room to see Shouto, but Touya-nii stops him with a tight grip on his arm and pulls the younger boy back.

Daichi looks back, his eyes meeting Touya-nii's. His face was set in a grimace as he shakes his head and drags Daichi away.

"It's better if you don't go in there."

Touya-nii's eyes glare at the hallway, and his voice was cold.

For a moment, the image of an older version of himself overlaps Touya-nii and Daichi can only glance back at the doorway leading to the training room.

* * *

Todoroki Enji was not a patient man, Daichi learns.

It has been several months since Shouto activated his. However, Daichi showed no signs of doing the same.

So he ordered Kaa-san to take him to a doctor, and she did.

In the doctor's office, his Kaa-san sobs as he stared at the image on the weird light box thing, the doctor says he has an additional joint in his toe.

Todoroki Daichi is born quirkless.

He later realized that Kaa-san's cries were that of sadness and relief.

* * *

Kaa-san took the news well - or at least as well as how people normally are when they were told their child was sick or injured - but it didn't change much for Daichi's family. Fuyu-nee glances sadly, but stays with him and she still give him praises for everything he did well. Natsu-nii never onced teased him about it, he still drags him around to play, he still treats him normally with the addition of being more protective. Touya-nii still grips his hands in that overprotective way, but his eyes soften with more than just affection. Yes, they were saddened by the news, but it didn't change anything. Daichi was still their precious sibling, and nothing could change that fact.

Shouto didn't understand, or at least not in the way the rest of them do, but even he still loves Daichi, and boldly declared that he will share his quirk with Daichi.

Daichi didn't really mind that he's quirkless, as long as he can find a way keep his family safe and happy, he doesn't care. Sure, it crushed him at first, the thought of being so powerless. But he came to terms with it quickly. Even if he has to train twice as hard, he doesn't care.

Sure, he might not have a quirk, and Enji now only focuses on Shouto. But that way, he now can focus on helping his siblings and helping Kaa-san out, and at night he sleeps next to Shouto and hugs him tightly. At least he can still help his family.

However, Todoroki Enji was not pleased, and Endeavor even less.

Good thing Daichi no longer consider the man his family.

* * *

Daichi was almost four years old when he decided to not listen to Touya-nii's warnings and sneak into the training room to see Shouto. That was when he saw Shouto on the ground and their Kaa-san next to him as the towering figure of Enji looms over them and the images once again attacks his mind.

" _ **BIG BROTHER!"**_

" _ **MAMI-"**_

His body moved faster than his mind. Everyone in the room freeze as he ran and stood up in front of Endeavor, they aren't staring at his tiny figure towered by the other, they are staring at his forehead, his hands, because it shouldn't be possible.

Because Todoroki Daichi is quirkless. He has an additional joint in his toe. He doesn't get to have the cool powers that his siblings has.

Because Todoroki Daichi stands in front of his brother, forehead and hands ablaze with reddish-brown flames and runes surrounding him as he glares at the opposing figure, his hands out to the side in a protective stance.

The young boy couldn't register anything other than Kaa-san's sobs, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Enji.

When Enji takes a step forward, the runes circles his hands and Endeavor and with a yell he throws the man out of the room as hard as he can before collapsing to the ground and letting the darkness consume him. It takes him a week to wake up.

* * *

Todoroki Daichi is born quirkless, but in that moment he was able to awaken a power that was once his. He doesn't have a quirk, but he has something else that is equal to it.

He is born quirkless, but that didn't matter. Because this flame that was so dear to him will remain.

* * *

 **A/N: What the heck, I didn't think that the first chapter would get so much support XD**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed! Not sure when I can finish the next chapter, but it shouldn't take too long I think….**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **ArashiYuki13: Thanks ^^! Yeah, I'd figure that establishing the Todoroki family would be important for Shouto's and Enma's (or Daichi now XD) character!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Thanks for reading and I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Prince (Guest): Thanks for reading ^^!**

 **Creus: Thanks! Glad you think it's interesting!**

 **gintama200: Thanks! Yeah I love writing reincarnation fics XDD hope you keep reading ^^**

 **jaciro500: Thank you ^^!**

 **Also, I have a KHR discord server! If anyone's interested, PM or leave a review so that I can reply the link ^^!**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Daichi dreams. He dreams of a family, of a young girl with a mom and a dad. He dreams of a small hand - even smaller than his - clasping around his and dragging him around. He dreams of a large hand patting his head and a pretty laugh that encourage him.

He dreams of another family, one filled with teenagers that are the same as him - teenagers who were lost and had nowhere to go. He thinks of family dinners, of loud voices that surround him, and of promises that them staying as a family forever.

He dreams of a boy and his own family. A boy with fluffy brown hair and orange eyes who looks at him with determination and kindness. He dreams of a hand reaching out to him, a hand that won't give up until he reached back, he dreams of a voice calling him a precious friend. He dreams of the boy's family, so similar from his yet so different, he dreams of a future where they could all be happy together.

He dreams of the flame and the debris and the shouts as it was all taken from him.

* * *

The first thing that greets him are lights so bright that he had to shut his eyes again and blink several time to adjust to it. The second thing are voices that reached his ears.

They were familiar, and he finally realize he is in one of the guest rooms - the voice belonging to his family members. He shifts his head to the side and is greeted by the sight of his family members sitting on the floor.

Shouto isn't there though.

He forced himself to sit up, his arms still weak and his whole body still feels tired.

"Don't move too much." A cool hand find their way to his back and another on his shoulder. He looks up and his eyes meets gray eyes that were filled with worry and relief.

"Kaa-san? What...?"

"You collapsed." Fuyu-nee supplied from her place next to Kaa-san. "It's Saturday, you were asleep for a week."

"Oh."

Fuyu-nee's hands were gripping the futon covers, forming light frost on it. "Are you okay?"

"You look terrible." Natsu-nii blurts out, forcing his way between Fuyu-nee and Kaa-san. Daichi used every self-restraint he had to stop from laughing as Fuyu-nee's face morphs into one of panic and sharply turns to him and whispers something into his ears angrily.

He glance around. Touya-nii is by himself, away from everyone else as he leans on the wall, his turquoise eyes boring into his red ones.

"Do you remember what happened before you collapse?"

His eyes scanned the room, watching as the other occupants hold their breath.

Taking a deep breath, it didn't take much to trigger the memories.

"Yeah. I threw Enji out."

Shouto and Kaa-san on the ground. Endeavor looking down them. His body moved on its own. A sudden feeling of _something_ rushing through his veins as his hands lit up in flames.

Unconsciously, he lets the fire flare up on his hands, causing Kaa-san to flinch and taking her hand away from his shoulder, leaving his stomach fluttering and his limbs tremble slightly as he willed himself to stop.

However, his siblings seemed to find it interesting, the way the runes circled the flames that dances on his hands. Touya-nii's eyes narrows in curiosity and contrasts Natsu-nii's and Fuyu-nee's eyes that are wide in awe.

Kaa-san watched him with weary eyes now, and she moves away slightly.

 _(Daichi scares her. Daichi's flames frightens her._

 _Todoroki Daichi should not feel relief from the thing that causes Kaa-san distress…_

 _But he can't help it, the flames give him a sense of safety that he never felt before. It was too much. The fear in her eyes, the happiness his flames brings. It's_ _ **too**_ _much for him.)_

"Y-Yes… you used your Quirk and threw your Otou-san out of the room."

Daichi ignores the way Kaa-san's hand shake on his back.

"I don't get it though. You're implying that he controlled gravity right? Or at least some form of telekinesis, but no one in our family has those kind of Quirks..." Fuyu-nee said, eyes not looking away from the flame.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Natsu-nii leans back and crosses his arm behind his head. "I mean, it's still a cool Quirk! Who cares?"

Natsu-nii turns his head and give him a grin full of teeth. "I think it's awesome!"

There was a tingling sensation in his limbs as he breaks into a smile, silently thanking Natsu-nii.

Because he doesn't _know_ anything about this newfound power. And he really prefers to not be asked about it, because he won't be able to answer it anyways.

But he doesn't need to understand the why. Because now he has powers, and now he can protect his family.

 _(And the flames inside him pulsed pleasantly at the thought, though the aching pain in his chest when he thinks of the word family still remains.)_

* * *

Later that day, Shouto runs into the room, slamming the door and all but jumped the futon bed when he sees his younger twin awake on the bed.

Daichi looks terrible. His skin is pale, and his eyes are half-lidded from sleepiness before they light up as his red eyes met Shouto's.

Shouto misses those compass pupils.

"You're okay!" He tightly hugs Daichi around the waist, sitting on the bed next to him. Daichi shifts, letting him to share more of the bed.

It took Daichi several moments before he weakly lifts his hands and hugs back.

"I miss you." His twin mumbles into his shoulder.

Shouto couldn't stop the grin and hummed in agreement.

 _(The week without Daichi was tough. Going to sleep without the other boy and waking up to find the other not by his side had stung._

 _The only highlight of the week was his training being cut short, and he was able to spend the rest of the day by Daichi's bedside, even if the boy wasn't awake.)_

But Daichi suddenly froze and Shouto let go to see his twin's face to be even paler than before, and his fingers are colder. Shouto glanced back and could only stare at the figure on the doorway.

"You're awake, boy."

Endeavor stands proudly. His chest puffed out as he crossed his arms and flames dancing on his form. His gaze watches Daichi and Shouto instinctively grips the other's shoulder and moves him so that he hide behinds him.

"So you do have a Quirk."

The man didn't move, but he looked at them in what Shouto could only assume was pride.

Shouto doesn't like it.

His grip tightened. He can do this. He can protect this one sibling.

"Your training with me will begin once you get better."

And as he leaves, Shouto could only feel his body flushing in heat and his teeth clenching.

Shouto _can't_ let Daichi get hurt.

* * *

Later that night, Shouto had a nightmare for the first time in a long while. The young boy reflexively lit up his flames, causing the cover of their bed to burn before using his ice to stop the flames.

When Daichi heard the news, he never asks anything. He's just glad that Enji chose to buy them separate beds instead of just forcing them into different rooms.

After moving back to his room with Shouto, he decides to force himself into the other's bed and they both decide to share the bed, leaving Daichi's own bed alone.

Shouto doesn't have nightmares after that.

* * *

Daichi barely sees his siblings after he wakes up, and it took one visit from Enji for him to realize why.

Spare. That's what Enji called him.

He's only Shouto's spare, so he's not good _enough_ to train with Shouto. The only time he gets to be with his twin was when they have breakfast and dinner, and at night when they sleep.

He's Shouto's spare, so he's _too_ good for the rest of his siblings. He's not even allowed to _be_ with them. _They_ 're not allowed to visit him.

He peered out at his siblings from the window. Noticing his three siblings playing accompanied by the new nanny that Endeavor hired.

Natsu-nii was the first to notice and waves at him, followed by Fuyu-nee. Touya-nii barely glanced at him before looking away.

His hand stops and he suddenly feel nauseous and his throat tightened painfully.

At least they still have Kaa-san.

 _(But with the way she looks at him and Shouto now, he doesn't know if that was a good thing or not.)_

* * *

Daichi spends his fourth birthday alone in his room, waiting for Shouto to come back from practice as he mindlessly flips through the pages of his book.

Even though he should be feeling better after all the resting he's done, he feels more fatigue than before.

Shouto's arrival brought him joy, but neither of them could form a smile on their face even when Kaa-san arrives with presents and a birthday cake.

* * *

"Duck!"

A massive fist flies just over Shouto's head as he follows Endeavor's orders and ducks low, crouching and using his right side to form a small amount of ice on the floor, trying to use it as a shield.

With a grunt, Endeavor just lit up his arm and burned the ice away, leaving only water in its place.

Endeavor pulled back and Shouto stood up.

"Your time improved, but it's not enough. Again!"

Shouto huffs and uses his right hand to wipe the sweat on his head, trying to ignore his cold fingers and the uncomfortable sensation in it.

He needs to train more, he needs to be better. Because he's Daichi's older brother. It's his job to protect his younger twin.

This time it was a kick, and he managed to form a block of ice to block it, but it wasn't strong enough and the kick broke through the ice and Shouto jumped. However he didn't jump high enough and Endeavor's legs hit him, causing him to fall to the floor.

If he's strong, Endeavor will realize that he doesn't need to train Daichi. Daichi will be left alone.

He _needs_ to do this. He can't let Daichi get hurt.

* * *

"Psstt, Daichi!"

Eyes glancing to the door, he was surprised to see Natsu-nii on the door with Fuyu-nee behind him with her hands awkwardly behind her back.

"Natsu-nii? Fuyu-nee? What are you guys doing here?" He can't help but feel the excitement bubbling inside of him, before he remembers about Enji and the excitement completely changed into dread.

"We got Touya to pretend that we're playing hide and seek," Natsu-nii let out a mischievous grin and winks at Daichi's disbelieving face. "We asked him to be extra loud!"

His other siblings eyes dart around the hallway, "We can't stay here for long, he'll finish training Shouto soon." She grimaced and turned to Natsu-nii.

"Right."

Fuyu-nee pulled her hands from behind her back, and he saw the book in her arms.

"This is for you and Shouto." She shoves the book into his arms. "It from all of us."

Opening the cover, his breath hitches and he can only stare at it.

"Hehe, Fuyumi came up with the idea! She nagged us and kept asking for pictures!"

"Natsuo!"

It was a scrapbook with pictures of everyone. Kaa-san with baby versions of them. Touya-nii looking uncomfortable while carrying one of them. Natsu-nii and Fuyu-nee sitting with them.

It wasn't a lot, but it is _something._

He can't help the heat in his eyes and the trembling hands.

"Uh...We better go, before he goes here." Fuyu-nee mumbles hesitantly, her hushed words made Natsu-nii wince as he pat the younger boy and taking some candy from his pocket and shoving it to his hands before quickly going out - running past Fuyu-nee.

Fuyu-nee stands and watches him for a few moments, eyes shining in pity before pulling him into an unexpected hug, "I'm so _sorry_. Neither of you deserve this."

None of them spoke. Neither of them _need_ to. Because they both know that even if Daichi said he and Shouto were fine, they aren't.

Daichi can't help but pull Fuyu-nee closer with one hand. Because Fuyu-nee feels like Kaa-san, and he can't stop his stomach from twisting at the thought that he was replacing Kaa-san for Fuyu-nee.

* * *

Todoroki Enji was already an unpleasant man to deal with, but Endeavor was worse.

Unfortunately, the man that steps into the training room was no longer Enji, but the hero Endeavor with arms folded and fire flickering his massive frame.

"Daichi," he begins. "Today I will teach you how to control your quirk." His eyes doesn't regard Daichi as his son, but as something else and resentment starts to grow inside Daichi.

"Okay."

"You don't seem to have your mother's quirk, but you have something else, boy. Don't disappoint me."

His fist clenches and Daichi could feel his flames pulse with anger.

"Show me your fire."

Because this man made Shouto cry. He made Kaa-san suffer. He made Daichi's family suffer.

He closes his eyes, his body slowly shifting to a stance he doesn't recognize. He took a deep breath, feeling the flames in his vein calming down and he _focused_.

If he does this, he could become stronger. He could protect his family - he _needs_ to protect his family.

He could feel the flames rushing to his hands and his eyes suddenly more aware of his surrounding, mind going fast.

There was heat on his hands that made him feel comfortable, the flame on his forehead that reassure him, the runes that circle his hands that seemed to protect him.

Daichi feels a horrible moment of déjà vu, pictures of a teenage version of him standing firmly with the same flame alongside the brown-haired boy from his dream. The man in front of him was no longer Endeavor, but another teenager with long hair and a grin with mismatched eyes that promised pain.

He blinks once. The image disappears, leaving only him and a triumphant Endeavor once again.

Lifting his palm, he watches in curiosity as the flames licks across his hands in calm movements.

Content fills his heart and an unexplainable feeling courses through him.

"Good."

"You're still young, so your fire isn't that strong. That's fine, even the greatest heroes have to start from somewhere. We're going to focus on your control before we move up to fighting . We'll start doing combat training once I'm satisfied with your control. I'm sure you will catch up to Shouto, he's already starting to control his other side."

His mind involuntary thinks back to Shouto's arms.

 _They haven't even started combat training and he already gets that injured?!_

Endeavor beckons his son closer, letting his fire circle his entire arm. "Tell me. What are Quirks, boy?" he asks.

Daichi mulls over the question, hiding his dread, and tries to remember the words Shouto used when he was reading up about Quirks back then.

 _(Now all Shouto does is sit in silent resentment over his quirk. All Daichi can do is sit next to him with his own pent-up sadness.)_

"Quirks are a mutation and the extension of the body."

"Correct. You ended up developing your quirk slightly earlier than most. Meaning, you have an advantage. Don't waste that."

He lifts the arm that was wrapped in flames, clenching his hand to make the flames more intense before opening it to make it calmer.

"Now I want you to do what I just did."

Daichi sighs and focuses his flames, willing them to slowly wrap around his arm before doing the same thing Endeavor did.

It was surprisingly easy and letting his flames get higher is _comforting._

"-Daichi! Are you listening?" The booming voice brings him back to reality. He turns his gaze towards the source of it and watches as Endeavor seemed to be taken aback by something before shaking it off and returning back to normal.

"Look closely." Endeavor did several kicks, followed by a series of jabs. With each movement, a stream of flame burst from the limbs before abruptly stopping when he pulls them back. "Quirks are an extension of the body, therefore you should use it to extend your attack and boost them. This enhances them."

He does a final punch and straighten his back and stares at Daichi. "Now I want you to do that-"

Daichi tunes out the rest of the words, eyes on his flames as he focuses on them.

A flash of an older him punching, followed by a small flame and runes that extends from his body appears. A voice seems to whisper in the back of his head, telling him what to do.

Endeavor did kicks first, so he focused so that his flames moves to his legs, following the whispers that tells him to focus only on a small portion of the flames.

It felt weird, mainly because all the images shows him using flames on his hands and arms, never on his legs. He feel like he's going to fall.

But he really doesn't want to go against Endeavor's wishes right now, not when the man was right behind him.

He does his first kick, and the flames boosted it so that it went faster, then he let more flames flow, allowing a stream of flames to be released.

Aware of the man looking behind him, he gulped and moves his body, going into a stance he doesn't recognize.

Left kick. Right kick. Left. Right. Punch with the left. A jab with the right. He repeats the motions, enjoying the feeling of the flames rushing through his veins.

But images started to slowly pass his mind, and it hurts. The more he use them, the quicker the pictures came.

It makes him exhausted.

Feeling fatigue catch up to him, he forced more flames on his feet.

"-Daichi, _stop-"_

However, he miscalculated and the amount of flames he produced on his leg was too much and he fell back with a yelp until Endeavor caught him by his shirt.

"It would do you good to listen to me when I tell you to stop."

Heat rushed to his face as his flames extinguishes. Eyes darting away from Endeavor, he focused on the room.

Or rather the burn marks he left around the room.

Endeavor let go of his shirt and he almost fell.

 _(He is so fatigued that he can't even stand properly, and he feels as if he's going to collapse again.)_

"You better listen to my instructions next time."

He realized then, it was different than what was playing in his mind. His head showed images of him using fire, throwing bits of them around and barely having any power, but mostly focusing on the gravity.

The power he has now is more destructive than the images in his mind. Never did he see an image of his older self cause destruction from his flames alone.

 _But it's Enji… it won't be good enough._

He's seen Shouto's injuries. He knows of the standards he puts on them.

"Nonetheless, that was impressive."

Surprised, he looks over at his back. Endeavor has a disapproving frown on his face, but the shine in his eyes was a glint that he didn't understand.

He couldn't stop himself from breaking into a smile. If the hero Endeavor tells him it was impressive, then it must be.

He can do this. There's _hope._

"You… you and Shouto are _special._ You both are masterpieces that your mother and I created. Your siblings, they're all _failures_. They're _weak._ Don't you dare forget that. Come here, boy."

Daichi stares at the man before slowly forcing his legs to move and forcing himself to swallow whatever response he had because he couldn't help the boiling rage over the insult of his siblings.

They aren't failures. They're better than Endeavor could ever know.

Endeavor looks over him for several moments before patting him on the head. "Good job, Daichi."

Not a "You're a genius!"... not a "You're amazing!" like the rest of his family.

But a "Good job."

He couldn't help but blink at the man. The gesture was too _affectionate_ of a display for him.

Nothing was said as Endeavor pulled his hand back and Daichi could do nothing but stare at his back.

"Asshole…" The words came out unconsciously, and for once he didn't feel guilty of using a bad word.

He hates this. He hates getting hurt, he hates having to train, he hates that he doesn't get time to spend with his family, he hates how his flames - the same flames that made Kaa-san sad - puts him at ease. He hates that Enji is acting like this… like a father, like… like he actually _cares_.

 _(The worst part of it all, Daichi_ _ **likes**_ _the praise, the affection. No words could describe how ashamed he is of that._

 _Because Touya-nii's dismissal haunts him, and Kaa-san's sobs kept playing in his head.)_

It took him several moments to realize he hadn't said that in Japanese.

* * *

Honestly, Daichi doesn't know what to expect out of the training with Endeavor, but he can confidently admit that seeing Shouto run to him and asking whether he's okay or not was not something he expected.

 _(Neither did he expect the intense worry and anger on his twin's face._

 _Considering everything's that's been happening… he can't say that the action was unappreciated…)_

* * *

Endeavor is a lot of things, but he's not stupid. Even he understands the capacity of a child. He can't overwork his children, they need rest as much as they need training.

Sadly, Shouto decided to be defiant and practice more even though he told the child to rest for the day. It was also unfortunate that Shouto had to rely on adrenaline for him to be able to use his Quirk well.

For that, he wishes Shouto was more obedient like Daichi. At least Daichi knows his limit.

Since he first saw them, Endeavor knew the twins were special. There was something about them and the way they seem to absorb knowledge quickly that made him think that _they_ might be the one to fulfill his goal.

Shouto is a prodigy for activating it when he was three, and Daichi may have activated it later, but the amount of control he has is astounding.

 _(It reminds him. He needs to have a chat with the doctor that told them Daichi was Quirkless.)_

It takes Shouto a while to control his flames to the point Endeavor is satisfied, and his control over his right side isn't on par yet. Not to mention the drawback of his Quirk makes it harder for Endeavor to train the child for a long session.

And Daichi… his first training session was staggering. No wonder he is called a genius by his siblings, even he didn't have that much control nor did could he produce that much flames when he first used his Quirk. Not even Shouto could, and the boy was more talented than Enji at that age.

He remembers how Daichi glared at him, how his whole demeanor seemed to change along with his stance as he used his flame and the shy timid boy became unrecognizable to him.

It does make him wonder if the boy has a split personality.

Unfortunately, Daichi's flames didn't seem to have the same destructive power that his and Shouto's possessed. His drawback of being exhausted quickly and collapsing is also worrying. But the way the runes seemed to circled and threw him away back then held promise, it showed Endeavor that this power that Daichi has could be something much more terrifying. Something more than just a safeguard for if Shouto fails.

He remembers how they both stood up to him with eyes that tried to make him feel threatened, and by all means he shouldn't be. The hero Endeavor? Afraid of a pair of twins that are _three years old?_ But in those moment he could see his children for once. He could see the potential of them being stronger than him _,_ and one day stronger than even All Might.

At that, he can't help but feel even more proud of the twins.

* * *

 **Reminder that I have a KHR Discord server and you can join by telling me through PM or a review.**

 **A/N: 3rd chapter done! Basically more family drama and trying to give characters such as Natsuo, Fuyumi, and even Endeavor himself some screen time and delve more into their characters. Never expected Daichi's relationship with Endeavor to be like this but my hands ended up moving on its own XD**

 **Big thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed, I really didn't expect this many support!**

 **Replies to reviews (still can't believe I'm getting them. If I get a lot more then I'll start to reply to them using PM):**

 **Creus: Thanks ^^! Yeah, I also don't really know how I feel about Endeavor. He did things I think are unforgivable, but he** _ **is**_ **trying to be better. I guess we'll just have to wait for the manga.**

 **ArashiYuki13: Haha thanks XD, honestly the part where he awakens his old powers are one of the only parts I actually planned. So I'm glad you liked it!**

 **jaciro500: Thanks! Yeah, I feel like the Todoroki family has a complicated and interesting dynamic, so I decide to focus on it ^^ and yeah, Endeavor deserved it XDD**

 **IceTea579: Thanks ^^! Yeah, exploring the Todoroki family is interesting and it's been fun writing it! There will be mentions of flames, but I don't think it'll play a big role in the story… I think….**

 **Prince (Guest): XDD yup! Go Daichi! But yeah, poor Rei, it seems nothing goes well for her. The next two chapter will place more focus on her, so I hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **Allykrau: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Aki (Guest): Y u p. At least he's trying to be better in the manga….**

 **Everlastingdreamshop: Thanks for reading and glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, since most fanfic puts focus on Tsuna or other members of the Vongola, I decide to put the focus on Enma ^^**

 **AkiraYuni: Thanks! Yeah, Enma's my favorite character, so I decide to place him in the BNHA universe without him transferring school or some other reason ^-^ Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Metronome I Hear: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^!**

 **Some points I want to clarify for some parts this chapter (aka, me rambling. Feel free to skip):**

 **Why I made Enma's flames more destructive in here than in the KHR series is mainly because we barely see him use his flames and flames only (did we ever see that even?), he always uses the gravity part. Even then, it's mostly to hold enemies together and throw them around (or the black holes), which in my head equals to him having full control over his flames and not using its more destructive power (since the Flames of Earth is supposed to parallel the Flames of Sky, we can easily assume his Earth flames could also be used offensively like how Tsuna and Xanxus uses their Sky flames.) because he hates violence. And since the current Enma aka Daichi is starting over, it's more offensive, but since it's not a regular flame, it's less powerful than Endeavor's and Shouto's.**

 **And as for Endeavor…. not gonna lie, I'm not sure how to write him. In my head, I picture that his abuse towards his family is because of him feeling inferior to All Might and he lets it out on them. So having not one, but two kids that are showing raw talent? He'll probably be kinder to them (though still with unreasonable expectations). Still not sure if I wrote him well or not though, guess you guys are the judge of that.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was rare but there were days where Endeavor was too busy with his job and left them alone for the day and neither of them had no training, but even so, the twins considers it nothing short of a miracle.

 _(For the first time, Daichi is glad that villains are attacking and while Shouto is too nice to ever say it, Daichi knows he feels the same.)_

After eating the breakfast the nanny delivered to their room, Shouto went back to sleep, too exhausted from his training the previous day.

"Shouto…"

"Hm?" Shouto yawns and opens one of his eyes from where his head was buried in his pillow. "What is it Dai?" He slurs and lifts his head, rubbing his right eye.

"I'm going to go outside… are you going to stay here?"

Shouto's face went through several stages. Worry. Eagerness. Apprehension before he looked away. "Sorry… I'm going to go back to sleep." He laments and buries himself back to the bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Daichi lowers his head and bites his lower lip as he quietly leaves the room, stumbling along the way.

He slowly makes his way down the stairs, carefully making sure he doesn't trip over them. Once he finished the set of stairs, it hit him just how long it's been since he last walked through the walls without Enji being around him.

 _It's almost eight months now_ , he reminded himself. _It's been eight months since I've been here alone_.

Well not alone… he used to always be with Shouto, or at least with either Kaa-san or one of his siblings.

His shoulder slumps and his eyes stared at his feet...

He never knew how lonely it would be, how painful it would to be kept away from his family.

The sound of people distantly shuffling and talking around hit his ears and cold dread pools in his stomach.

 _Is he home?_

Eyes darting across the hallway and his hands clutches his shirt. His stomach churns as he froze.

 _Should I go back?_

But before he could turn around, he recognizes the voice. Slowly walking towards it, his hands grips his shirt tighter.

Sneaking a peek, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slumped against the wall as he realized it was just Fuyu-nee trying to help Natsu-nii do his homework.

Words tuned out, he takes a deep breath in relief and let himself slide down the wall till he was crouching on the floor.

"Daichi?"

Turquoise eyes meets with red and both freeze.

Daichi… Touya-nii never calls him by his name. It was always 'Bambi'.

 _(His memory of Touya-nii looking away as he waves plays again in his head and the painful tug in his heart returns as the flames in his body dies down.)_

Daichi stands up and Touya-nii watches him with narrowed eyes, lips pinched together.

He could see something bitter growing inside Touya-nii as the older boy moved his gaze away and walks in a pace that makes it hard for Daichi to follow. However he sticks close by, gluing himself to the boy. He would grip the older boy's arm and follow him everywhere, causing the older boy to tense up and slow down as Daichi starts to trip over himself over the fast pace.

It stays like that for a while, the sound of their footsteps against the wooden floor echoes the hallway.

Daichi darts his eyes around again. His hand feels cold and clammy as he held onto Touya-nii's arm and force himself to stick closer to the older boy.

"Kaa-san's out if that's who you're looking for."

"Oh…"

He feels his mouth dry and his heartbeat race as he desperately wants to talk more to his brother. To reach out to the distant boy.

But the tone of Touya-nii's voice was unfamiliar, it sound distant and no longer holds the usual fondness it had back then.

It _stings_.

 _(Something constricts his lungs and it's getting harder to breath.)_

Panicked thoughts filled his head and his mind couldn't focus on anything else while his body keeps walking. What if Enji comes home right now? Will Enji end up hurting Touya-nii? Or will he just drag Daichi away?

"So you have a Quirk now huh?"

 _Huh?_ The question broke him out of his trance and he looked around. They were no longer in the hallway. Sitting on the floor with a book in his hand was Touya-nii, whose eyes watched him closely, as if looking for something.

Daichi hadn't even realize that he was no longer holding the other's arm.

"It's been a while. Last time I saw you, you just woke up, that was what? Eight months? Nine? Time sure pass by quickly."

Touya-nii's gaze is unsettling and he can only stay in silent as he fiddles with his shirt.

"...Are you angry at me?"

It took everything for him to not look on the ground. Touya-nii tore his gaze, preferring to stare at the contents of the book.

"No."

"I don't like lies."

"And I don't like it when you do reckless stuff!" The book was slammed to the ground. Touya-nii stands up with a heated glare towards him.

Daichi wish he could just shrink and disappear, the flames in his veins seemed to just _stops._

"I told you to not go in there." Touya-nii keeps going, his voice steadily rising and the rooms feels warmer. "Okay, I _am_ angry. I'm angry that you went in there. I'm angry that unlike us, your Quirk is oh so amazing. I'm angry because now that shithead is now focusing on you _and_ Shouto instead of _only_ Shouto!"

His hand shakes as he groans in frustration and silence envelopes the room, engulfing them in an uncomfortable silence as they did nothing but stare at each other.

Letting out a tired sigh, Touya-nii sits back on the ground and massages his temples. "Did you even think before you jumped in? What if you didn't have a Quirk? What if you got hurt? Did you think about that?"

No, he didn't. All he saw was Shouto and Kaa-san on the ground and he knew he had to help them.

Touya-nii muttering something unintelligible under his breath made him realize that he had said that out loud and both of them lapse into silence, not knowing what to say.

Daichi walks slowly, as if testing the waters. Seeing as the other didn't move away, Daichi sat next to him and hugged Touya-nii's waist.

"Sorry…"

Touya-nii sighed again, but hugged back with one arm.

"Don't worry me like that ever again…"

The young boy draws the older one even closer.

 _(Because he sees the darkness in his eyes. Because he knows what's going to happen if this keeps up, he knows what that budding darkness will grow into._

 _Because he sees his older self again overlapping with Touya-nii and he's_ _ **terrified.**_

 _But most importantly, he doesn't want to lose the older boy.)_

* * *

That was the last time he interacted with his other siblings physically.

The days are a blur to him. He spends morning waiting in his room until Shouto returns and it's his turn to train. Daichi would then return to his room and spend time with his twin, sometimes they would play with whatever toys they have or read books or looking through the scrapbook they both cherished.

Most times, they look longingly out of the window at their older siblings who are playing in the courtyard.

Like before, Natsu-nii notices first, followed by Fuyu-nee. This time around, Touya-nii stares for a few seconds before giving a slow wave.

Daichi smile back and waves more enthusiastically, for once he feels like things could get better.

* * *

Sadly, not the same could be the same for Kaa-san.

Daichi knows that Shouto does notice the weird behavior, even if he tries to pretend everything is the same. The twins _do_ notice the way Kaa-san looks at them in apprehension, the way she would pause for a moment, the way she quickly mask it with a kind smile.

But they're too scared to ask, they don't want to face the reality that their Kaa-san is scared of them.

His twin thinks that Kaa-san is afraid because of their Quirk. However, Daichi knows better.

If it was only because of Quirks, she would be _horrified_ every time she sees Touya-nii.

"How are you my little geniuses?" A cool hand pat them on the head and they lean their head against her side.

"I hate it!" Shouto cried out, "I hate him! I don't like this!"

Crossing his arms and his shoulders slumped. "I want to play with everyone again…"

Kaa-san looks at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry before she hesitantly pulled the other boy close and mutters words to calm him down. She then looked towards Daichi, who just looked away. Daichi pulls his legs closer to his chest. "...It's lonely…"

They are suddenly into a close hug - Kaa-san's shoulders shaking as she mutters out apologies - and Shouto couldn't help but hug back. The same can't be said for Daichi though. He can't help but wonder one thing.

 _Is she shaking out of fear or guilt?_

* * *

"Kaa-san…" Todoroki Rei turn her head to the source of the voice and had to stop from wincing as the image of Enji overlaps the young boy.

 _No… He's not Enji, he will never be Enji._

"What is it Daichi?"

Todoroki Rei has never been so glad for Daichi's compass pupils. His messy red hair and his quirks is getting _too much_ for her.

 _(Rei sees her youngest, eyes much more sharper, his body surrounded by his flames as he glares at Enji and threw him out of the room with a yell._

 _All she could feel on that moment was fear, it's cold hands gripped her body as she could only watch the boy become so unrecognizable to her.)_

"... Kaa-san… I'm sorry…"

She freezes and forces a smile, hoping it didn't turn out as fake as she felt.

"W-What are you apologizing for?" She had to berate herself when she stuttered.

Rei can only watch as her son shifts on his legs and his hands fidgets. The boy took a deep breath before he looks up, his eyes filled with guilt and fear and her heart _breaks_. "I'm sorry that we have flames like him…"

"Oh Daichi," she immediately crouched and pulled the young boy close to her. "It's not your fault. It's never your fault. So don't apologize…"

No child should feel guilty for their parents' actions, no child should apologize for something out of their control.

Nothing could stop the tears that she tried to hide as it flows from her eyes and her heart is pained when she notices that it took Daichi a moment of hesitation before he started to hug back and it made her take a sharp breath. Just those few seconds of hesitation felt like a slap across her face.

 _(What she doesn't know is that Daichi noticed. He noticed that she didn't deny that the flames are at fault. He noticed that she didn't hug him to comfort him, he noticed that she was clutching onto him as if she doesn't want to lose him._

 _It was in moments like this when he hates his mind, how it implies things that he would never thought of._

 _He hates how it all makes sense.)_

* * *

Daichi is five years old when the training got worse.

Before, they mainly do training with his Quirk. Burning things, making fires light up on his hands and legs, making them appear for short period of times, long period of times.

Endeavor lunges at him, his right arm trying to strike him. The incoming fist was slow, and it wasn't boosted by flames and Daichi dodges it easily, crouching and planting his hands and feet on the ground before launching a kick to Endeavor's ankles. Daichi gathered his flames around his leg as it skims past Endeavor, and he let it land on the ground, the stream of fire went past Endeavor.

Nowadays, it gets more physical and Daichi is grateful that his mind shows pictures that guides him. Because without it, things would've been way worse.

The other man grunts and Daichi leaps back and stood up, wiping the sweat on his forehead. He launches himself onto the man, giving his legs a burst of flames to boost his speed and he use his hands and aim several jabs. All of which the other dodges easily so the boy pulled his hand back and tried to slam it into the man's torso, the entire arm engulfed by the flame and almost connecting before the other sidestep and strike the boy on his back with his elbow.

He felt as if air had been knocked out his body as he fell to the ground. He force himself to stand up, using his hands to force his body to sit up.

Seeing the boy struggle, Endeavor says nothing and run a hand through his hair, letting the flames extinguish from his body. "That's enough."

" _ **Let's finish this."**_

The towering figure of Endeavor looking away from him overlaps with the image of the teenager once again.

 _A boy with brown hair not moving, the teenager standing over him, his entire body battered as he lifts the scythe in his hands-_

 _NO-_

Daichi reflexively pushes his left arm forward, focusing on Endeavor's figure as the same runes on his arm formed on top of the other and he grit his teeth and clenches his fist that is now enveloped in a large amount of flames.

The man's eyes widen sharply as he was forced to one of his knee but easily break through it by exerting his flames and breaking Daichi's concentration as the room got hotter.

However, the other man actually seemed winded as he stood up, but composed himself rather quickly before he lift the boy up and checks for bruises or any signs that he needed to be taken to a doctor.

Seeing none, he nods in satisfaction and stepped away, looking at Daichi with a different glint in his eyes.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I saw it…"

It's not a lie. He did see it on his head several days earlier. His older self seemed to use it so easily, lifting people and slamming them amongst other things.

 _(Daichi can't even comprehend that kind of power, especially since the older version of him was around Touya-nii's age.)_

Endeavor grunts and gives him a quick pat on the head that left him feeling sick before leaving the room.

Daichi lets himself lay on his back in the middle of the training room, too tired to try and go back to his room where Shouto would fuss over him.

He sees just enough damage his future self could create. The power that his teenage version possess. If he has that, he won't need to worry about his family getting hurt. He could easily deal with any threat that comes their way.

 _("It's not your fault. It's never your fault. So don't apologize…"_

 _Kaa-san's hands were shaking…)_

But would he still have a family at that point?

* * *

That training session kept playing in Enji's head when he's alone.

To be completely honest, Enji forgotten about the gravity aspect of his youngest child's Quirk. He was so caught up with the flames and their lack of destructive power that he forgot that the boy _could_ lift him up slammed him if he wanted to.

Initially, he thought the boy's Quirk was just making something lighter and using that to throw things around, but this was something else.

The boy has the ability to manipulate gravity as he wills, he could make things lighter, put force on their being. It seemed like the destructive powers the flames lack was balanced out by the gravity manipulation.

It was way more than he could expect. The pressure he felt as Daichi glared at him with fire and compass-like runes appearing on his eyes, the feeling of the heavy weight forcing him on his knee.

Daichi's Quirk is way more dangerous than he initially thought.

" _I saw it…"_ The boy had said. Who was it that the boy saw?

Maybe he's going at it the wrong way. Teaching Shouto his methods and fighting style is good because Shouto has the same Quirk as him just with the addition of ice. Daichi clearly has a different Quirk, he should review and change his plan with the youngest boy.

 _Nonetheless, the twins deserved this._ He thought as he glanced at the new addition of the twin's room.

His Shouto was advancing fast. His ice is still on the weaker side, but Enji is sure it could quickly be fixed. On the other hand, his Daichi's combat skills was way below his older twin - which was to be expected - it was easily compensated by his control and techniques even if his flames barely burn.

At this rate, they would both be one of the best heroes in no time.

 _(And finally, Enji could rest easily knowing that_ _ **his**_ _children will surpass All Might.)_

There was a click from the door and he turned around just in time to see the twins with Rei, all looking in shock at him before Shouto glared at him.

 _Disrespectful brat._ He thinks in his mind, but kept himself shut as he pointed to the newly added computer and television in the room.

"Keep up the good work, you two."

Seeing the twin's faces in shock and weariness brought some unpleasant feelings to his chest that he quickly ignored.

* * *

The twins could only watch Enji's figure as the man walk out of the room after he receiving a phone call.

They got a present… Daichi isn't sure what to feel.

He glanced over his shoulder. Kaa-san's body is frozen as she excuse herself, eyes glancing at anything other than them, her body moving in very stiff movements.

When the hand moved away from their shoulders, Daichi glance at his twin.

Shouto had a pained expression, before lowering his head and he started walking towards the computer and turning it on.

Daichi just walks slowly and stares at the television.

" _Keep up the good work, you two."_

Good work for what? Separating themselves from the rest of their family? Making Kaa-san afraid of them?

It just all feels bitter in his mouth.

He looked away, only to see his twin clicking away on the computer before he grins and walks to Daichi and start whispering something into his ear.

When Shouto pulled away, he could only stare as his mouth quirked up.

"Are you serious?"

Shouto nods and for the first time in a while, he laughs as they both move to grab some papers and giddily starts writing on them with crayons.

* * *

"Hey."

"Touya!"

Daichi turned around in time to see Shouto running to Touya-nii and tried to give him a hug that Touya-nii stopped by holding the younger boy by the head before messing with Shouto's hair, the younger boy puffing his cheeks and giving a pout.

"Yo, Bambi. Squirt." Touya-nii's eyes were anywhere _but_ on him but hearing the nickname made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

It's nice.

The older boy's hands move to a bag that Daichi didn't notice was there and tossed it to Shouto, who opens it and and his face morphs in awe at the contents.

He calls Daichi to come closer and Daichi blinks in surprise before he breaks out in a wide smile.

It was an assortment of stuff, from candy and sweets to small toys and plushies.

Daichi grabs a plushie - it's a cat. He loves cats - and hugged it close.

"Fuyumi and Natsuo gave me those to give to you. The shi- Enji's in his office talking to some guy over the phone. We can chat for a while."

"Thanks Touya-nii! Tell Fuyu-nee and Natsu-nii thanks too!"

"Yeah!" Shouto chirped, holding the other plushie in the bag - also a cat.

Touya-nii looks away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Got it."

"So uh… what do you need?" Daichi follows Touya-nii's gaze to the papers laid on the floor, written with words that they used to call Touya-nii.

Shouto, still very giddy, points his finger at the computer and pulls Touya-nii's left hand. Daichi pulled his right. "Enji gave us some presents."

"I see… nice computer you got there. The tv too."

His twin nods. "We can use that to chat with you guys!"

The pair of turquoise eyes stared blankly at then before his body shook before he couldn't hold it in and started laughing while ruffling both of their hairs.

A sense of warmth and content courses through his being as he feels his flames purring in his veins.

 _(It felt similar yet so different than the pats Endeavor gives him._

 _He prefers Touya-nii's much more.)_

"Nice thinking you two!" He walks towards the computer, turning it on and begins to click away.

"It was Shouto's idea!" Daichi announces, his grip on the plushie loosening and Shouto looks proud.

"Just let me set it up. Heh, the old man probably didn't even think about this."

Both kids let go of his hand and giggles in excitement as they tiptoe and peek a glance at the computer.

* * *

Their siblings doesn't visit them for several months, but that didn't matter anymore. The computer - surrounded by the toys and plushies and their cherished scrapbook - gave of beeps as more messages pops up, and the twins started clicking away, talking to the siblings they longed for.

* * *

"Hey, scoot over."

"Hmmh…" Daichi moves his body slightly and let his back hit the wall as Shouto sat on the other half of the bed.

They really should probably start sleeping on separate beds, Daichi's own bed is on the opposite side of the room. But Daichi just feels weird to be separated from his twin.

Neither spoke, Daichi laying on the bed and petting the stuffed cat as Shouto opens up a book. For several moments, there was only comfortable silence.

"Daichi, um…You started combat training right?"

And it shatters quickly as the topic abruptly came.

The boy hums in affirmation, not daring to speak anything nor even look at the other.

"How do you control the flames so well? You started way later after me."

"Why do you ask?"

Shouto flips the page, but Daichi knows he's not reading it. There was only silence for a few seconds and he sighed and placed the book next to him. "I just… I still have a hard time with my right side… even back then I couldn't control my left side as fast as you."

Daichi looks at him just in time to see Shouto narrowing his eyes at his right hand and gripping the bed sheets with his left one.

Honestly, Daichi doesn't _know_ what to even say. What _could_ he say? He has a voice in his head that guides him? Pictures to show him how?

He bit his lower lip and set the plushie down and sit up, hugging his knees from his place behind Shouto. "I… don't know? I just feel them inside my arms and legs, so I just move them to places…"

Not sure if that could help Shouto though.

"You _feel_ the fire?" Red eyes met mismatched ones and the sheer determination in it makes Daichi wants to shrink.

"Yeah… it's like a stream of cool water inside your body...Don't you?"

He always thought that that was what Shouto and the rest of his family felt. Like water inside their body and all they need is to focus on it and make it appear.

Guess not.

"No? I just concentrate on where I want my ice or my fire… then it feels cold or hot and they appear." Shouto blinks owlishly and once again stares intently on his hand, as if trying to feel the sensations Daichi said but couldn't find anything.

Then, Shouto leaned back and his head hits Daichi's and both of them turned to the side, holding their heads.

"Ow…"

"Sorry, Daichi. This bed's getting too small huh…" They both glanced at the bed. Between the plushies and the two boys, it's not big enough for them.

Daichi scratches his cheek and grabs the plushie he abandoned before. "Uh… I'll move back to my bed then."

"No!" Shouto grips onto his hand as Daichi stood up from the bed. The other boy looked panic for a second before it disappeared.

"But we don't fit anymore."

Shouto said nothing, he just clenches the arm around his wrist even tighter.

Daichi turns around, feeling awkward all of the sudden before he looked back at his empty bed and thought of something.

He turns his head to the other boy. "Then why don't we put our beds together, in the middle of the room?"

His twin looked surprised before it changes to him looking relieved and he all but jumps from his bed and tried to move Daichi's own bed.

A small giggle leaves his mouth as Daichi joins him and forces the two beds to meet.

* * *

Their sixth birthday passed by peacefully. In fact, Daichi initially forgot that it was their birthday.

He did notice that everything seemed better though. The computer showed off their siblings birthday wishes, piles of gifts on the corner of the room that were clearly from the rest of his siblings, Kaa-san visiting them and for once managed to not flinch a single time, even training didn't seem as hard as usual. It was more than he could ask for.

For the last two years, they couldn't force a smile on their face. This year, they didn't need to, and Daichi wishes that this moment could last.

He isn't very lucky though. He never is.

* * *

The exact date was lost to him, but seeing Endeavor standing a couple feet away from him, his back facing him and the older man glancing at him as he struggled to stay conscious was the trigger.

His flames lit up around his entire body and the runes circled him while his head felt like it was being split open and it hurts it hurts it _hurts-_

" _ **This flame exists to regain Shimon's pride."**_

 _Stop it-_

" _ **I CAN'T FORGIVE THEM!"**_

 _It hurts. Help-_

" _ **I will never ever forgive you. NOT UNTIL I'VE KILL YOU!"**_

 _Kaa-san? Touya-nii?_

" _ **THIS IS THE ONLY METHOD WE HAVE TO DEFEAT DAEMON. QUICKLY, TSUNA!"**_

 _Someone please-_

"DAICHI!"

" _ **ENMA!"**_

When he regained his senses, he finds himself laying on a hospital bed, attached to a heart monitor and an IV drip and he _remembers._

Kozato Enma didn't know what to expect when he died. But being reborn wasn't one of them.

 _(In hindsight, he probably should've. Reincarnation isn't that far off from the usual craziness he had to deal with back then.)_

* * *

 **Reminder that I have a KHR server for anyone who wants to join ^^**

 **A/N: And here we have the next chapter! This chapter was actually supposed to be a part of the 3rd chapter, but I thought it would make the previous chapter too long so I divided it into two. It took way longer to write since I got busy with irl stuff ^^"**

 **Not gonna lie, I didn't want to make Daichi remember about his previous life in this chapter, I wanted him to regain it wayyyy later. But the potential for family drama is too tempting/slapped.**

 **But guys… 100 follows?! Holy cow, thanks guys ;;;;**

 **Replies to reviews (starting from this chapter, I'll reply to them via PM, unless it's a question that I feel is important and needs to be addressed here or it's from guests):**

 **Dranovdragon: Thanks for reading ^^**

 **ActionTReaction: Don't worry, there'll be more of Touya to come!**

 **Prince (Guest): Thanks ;;;; I find it hard to write Endeavor's character, so I'm glad you liked it! We'll get to see Enma's thought on this whole family matter soon enough hehe. As for their flames, I tried to hint on how their powers work, how unlike Shouto and Endeavor, Daichi feels his flames and can redirect them at his will (though it could barely burn anything) and because of that his control is better though mostly because it's not a Quirk and works differently.**

 **jaciro500: True, I'm trying to mix early Endeavor with current Endeavor since I can't really write early Endeavor all too well ^^"**

 **AkiraYuni: Hi! Well, he does now XDD**

 **Mamamia (Guest): Thanks! Yeah, I'm planning to add more about the flames in future chapters, don't worry ;'D**

 **Midnight49: Thanks! Yeah, Enma's my favorite character from the series and I'm sad that there's not a lot of stories about him ;;;; which is why I chose to do an Enma-centric fic**

 **LadyWeaver: Oh wow, thank you! Yeah, I want to show more of Enji's perspective to show his side. I really think Endeavor's just a guy that is so consumed by this ambition to the point that it turned to envy and inferiority complex (kinda) and decides to in a way live vicariously through Shouto. And as much as I find some of his actions unforgivable (separating Shouto from his family, neglecting his other kids, etc), I want to show that underneath it he's just a human that made mistakes.**

 **alaude hibari: sorry, this is an Enma-centric fic ^^"**

 **SoSlimShady: haha yeah, early Endeavor needs to be punished**

 **Allykrau: Thanks! Glad you liked it ^^**

 **Reversus12: Thanks! Enma's my fav too hehe. You just have to keep reading to find out more about Touya UwU and glad you liked the writing for Endeavor! I was kinda worried about it ^^"**

 **BigBlimpin: Thanks! Hope you keep reading!**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kozato Enma died at the age of 38. He died amongst fire and debris with shouts and screams from the people that he cared about.

He died taking a bullet for a dear friend, and while he did die with many regrets, he will never regret the decision to jump in front of his friend.

But now Kozato Enma is no longer Kozato Enma. He is now Todoroki Daichi. Daichi. 大智.

He wants to laugh because that name is wrong. He isn't the great wisdom that his mother named. He isn't the genius that his siblings claim him to be.

It sounded wrong, because he isn't a genius. He was Enma, not Daichi. He was Loser Enma, not the genius Todoroki.

He was Shimon Decimo. Not whatever Enji wants him to be.

Was.

Enma finds it funny… it seems that even in this new life, he doesn't have much of a choice…

* * *

As soon as he arrived back, he was left alone in his room - Shouto deciding to train even though Enji isn't even home and had told the boy to take a break. Deciding to use the opportunity, he goes to the computer in his room and looks up about the world he's now in and the basic information left him surprised for a total of two seconds.

Kozato Enma used to live in a world where mafioso had colorful flames and use said flames to fight. He lived in a world where the strongest adults used to be turned into babies. He lived in a world where the most dangerous mafiosos were apprehended by a group of zombie-like people that he had to fight against at one point. He lived in a world where children were forced into the mafia.

Compared to that, being reincarnated into a world where people are born with powers called Quirks and Heroes are a profession? The fact that he has a twin surprised him more.

Twins… He still can't wrap his mind around that. He has a twin. He has siblings. He has a family - one related by blood _._

Nothing could stop the smile forming on his face and the warm feeling in his heart.

It brings him so much shame to admit - even to himself - that he doesn't even remember his old family's face. They were merely a blur to his mind. He _knows_ that both his younger sister and his old dad had red hair like him. But their face? His old mom? All he could do was project the faces created by his imagination on them.

Todoroki Daichi is different though. His situation is bad, but they are _alive._

A series of beeps from the computer breaks through his musings and he clicks the messaging app Touya-nii installed.

 **Awesome Bros + Fuyumi (4)**

IceBabyNatsu, 1:08 PM

 _Yo Daichi, u ok? You looked dead (´_ _；_ _Д_ _；｀_ _)_

IceBabyNatsu, 1:09 PM

… _Are you on? Are you okay?! DO YOU NEED US TO SNEAK IN SOMETHING?!_

Fuyumi, 1:09 PM

 _Natsu! Let Daichi rest! He just came back home!_

Fuyumi, 1:09 PM

 _Daichi, please go get some rest. Shouto, if you're on, please make sure Daichi's resting!_

Touster, 1:12 PM

 _Oi IceBabyNatsu, stop taking my phone to change my name._

Touster. 1:12 PM

 _And stop bothering Bambi. Go bother Yumi._

Fuyumi, 1:12 PM

 _Touya!_

IceBabyNatsu, 1:12 PM

 _¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯_

IceBabyNatsu, 1:12 PM

 _I make no promises :')_

He didn't realize that he was holding his breath, and when he takes a new one, it comes out shaky as he couldn't help but get choked up and silently cries.

 **Awesome Bros + Fuyumi (4)**

IceBabyNatsu, 1:12 PM

 _I make no promises :')_

TodoTwins, 1:14 PM

 _Thanks guys -Daichi_

Todoroki Daichi is blessed to have such wonderful siblings.

* * *

Shouto punches the cardboard target with his right hand, activating his Quirk and watching the target be covered in a layer of ice.

 _It's not enough!_

His twin has become weirder. Shouto realized that from the moment Daichi woke up in the hospital.

Daichi had always been weird. He never liked his name, he would say things that made him sound more like an adult, he gets constant nightmares, he learns things really quickly.

The other is quirky, but Shouto always liked the shy and subdued weird boy.

In just one night, Daichi changed. He will always remember the day.

 _(Shouto had been so scared. Daichi was so pale in Endeavor's arm as the man shout out words. Daichi kept whimpering in that other language, his arms flailed around before they stopped and were pressed on his ears. His eyes were tightly shut and his Quirk was flaring up, but the flames didn't burn at all._

 _Daichi was crying.)_

The rest of the family doesn't notice it, or maybe they did notice but not the way Shouto does.

Daichi seems to be more… confident? Mature? Secretive? He can't really place it but _something_ changed.

He did ask Kaa-san. He asked his older siblings only to receive the same answer of "it's probably because of the training."

It isn't because of the breakdown like everyone says. He had seen Daichi scared before, sure he doesn't lash out the way he did in Endeavor's arm, but his twin has had so many breakdowns in his short life. Why would this one breakdown be different?

It's all because of Endeavor. Because of that man that calls himself their father. It has to be.

He heats up the ice with his left hand, letting it melt before putting it back again and keep attacking it.

It's because Shouto wasn't good enough for Endeavor.

The target falls with a thud and he can't stop glaring at it.

Daichi is better than him, and now Daichi's suffering because of that.

He takes a step forward and concentrated, letting the floor get encased in ice as it slowly freezes the target.

 _It's still not enough!_

Shouto forced more ice to cover the cardboard, the ice slowly forming into irregular spikes when he had meant to create a smooth block of ice and that just adds more to his frustration.

How is Daichi able to use his flames so easily? How is it that Daichi can make huge flames and easily use his gravity powers?

Why can't he do it?

A burning sensation lingers in his chest and he clenches his teeth and punches the target with a fist boosted by his flames and he watches as the ice melts and shatter.

Why can't he be like Daichi? Why can't _Daichi_ be more like _him_?!

His breath becomes faster as spots fills his vision.

Shouto saw it. He sees the look Endeavor give Daichi during training. Daichi gets a proud look from Endeavor. Shouto gets a disapproving look from Endeavor.

All Shouto does is get hurt during training and makes Kaa-san angry at Endeavor, ending in everyone getting hurt. Daichi is able to get Kaa-san to stop flinching from them for a while.

He can't even use his ice that well, he can only use the fire that Kaa-san _hates_ while Daichi can easily lift Endeavor and attack him-

"Shouto?"

He snaps his head, letting his heated gaze fall on the source of the voice before his arms go limp and he feels a sick sensation in his stomach.

"Kaa-san?"

He took a step forward, lifting his left hand to reach out and can only freeze before he bolt out of the room when Kaa-san took a step back and stares at him in fear.

"Wait- Shouto-"

Shouti can't look back, he doesn't want to. He doesn't need to be reminded of his failures.

* * *

When he sees Daichi crying in his room, he stops in front of the room and he could only watch helplessly for a moment before going in and hugs the other boy who clings to him tightly - the action making him feel better, because Daichi is relying on _him._

Daichi, his younger twin that's better than him. He's _relying_ on _Shouto_.

He tries to ignore the pain forming in the back of his throat.

* * *

When he starts to view the world as Kozato Enma, he notice how different it is compared to when he sees it from Daichi's perspective.

He realizes that the house - a traditional Japanese house he notes - he lives in now is huge, way bigger than the house he and and the rest of Shimon could afford during middle school. _(Though not as big as the house he lives in once Shimon got the reputation and recognition it did later.)_

However, it wasn't that what he is focusing on. He would go to different rooms when he's left alone, he wants to comprehend the little world Daichi had lived in and Enma sees what Daichi didn't.

The living room had a short table with a tv, there was even some gaming consoles. There were shelves with framed photos. Traditional japanese decorations here and there. A thin layer of dust covers them. Even in most rooms the items seem to have dust on them.

It's saddening to see.

From a glance, the items made the family seem like a normal functioning family. But they weren't used. They were just props placed there, placed in strategic locations to paint a picture of a happy family.

 _(Who they were trying to fool, Enma is not sure. They don't even have guests.)_

Not wanting to see more, he just returns to his room and does more research of this new world he's in.

A part of him feels like he doesn't need to. The world seems to be the same as his old one. Countries are still the same, most historical events seemed to be the same besides the addition of Quirks that came later. Languages were the same, there were still Mafias around, there were still some petty crimes luke burglary.

Really, it seems like the only changes were that heroism is now a profession and there are schools dedicated to it.

It's quite underwhelming really.

To be honest, the more he reads about these Quirks, the more unfair it seems to be. Some clearly have an advantage just because they were born with a Quirk that's flashy and suitable for large scale fights while others have Quirks that aren't suitable for field work at all. Compared to Dying Will Flames, it seemed unfair.

 _(Because Dying Will Flames is the essence of life. Everyone has them - children, adults. While some types of flames were rarer and some people could wield multiple flames, everyone starts off with the same powers whether they are aware of it or not._

 _Some just have more talent in fighting than others.)_

He keeps reading, trying to keep notice of his surroundings, not wanting Endeavor to come in _(even before Enma awakened, Daichi could easily see the envy in Enji's eyes.)_. He reads up on several heroes, on the number one Hero All Might, on his current father.

Really, the more he reads the more he _doesn't_ want to be a Hero. Heroes like All Might and Endeavor are just painting larger targets on their backs. Sure, they're flashy and have the strength to easily level buildings and that gives others reassurance that no villains could hurt them.

But nothing lasts forever.

 _(He learned that the hard way.)_

It wouldn't take much - just one event can disrupt the peace. Just one person with a dangerous Quirk. Heck, it could take just one person with the sick mindset to change it all.

There was a loud bang from the door - Daichu closing the tabs out of panic - and Shouto barges in, hair messy and eyes intense in anger before he slumps to their bed, his eyes trying hard to stay open.

"Tough day?"

Shouto's breaths became calmer as he looks up and grimaces. "It's always a tough day."

He turns the computer off and lays on the bed next to his twin.

What Shouto needs is Daichi, not Kozato Enma. The other needs his younger twin, not the former Shimon Boss. That much he could do.

They stayed like that for hours, Shouto fell a sleep a few moments after Daichi laid on the bed next to him. Daichi could've left to do something else - understand more about his situation, try to find ways to help his new family, really he could do much more - but it feels wrong to leave Shouto.

Besides, Enji hadn't called for Daichi, he doesn't need to leave his twin.

The light from the window dims as the sun set and he notes the new sounds from outside his room, indicating his siblings had arrived home.

In his boredom - and him secretly longing for _something_ that could connect him to his previous life - he tries to focus on the rest of his family's Dying Will flames.

Daichi was able to activate his flames, that means that it still exists, people still has it - and he does find them.

He sense the flames from his family members. It was barely there, so faint that he can't sense it unless he really focuses on it and even then it was hard to know for sure what they were, but it's _there._

The comfort brought by the familiarity was quickly stomped down as the door slides open and Todoroki Enji walks in.

"Shouto, Daichi? Good. You're both here."

The man glanced at the sleeping form of Shouto and Daichi lifts his body, sitting on the edge of the bed as he locks gaze with the older man.

"Shouto's asleep?"

"He's tired."

Enji nods, and Enma feels annoyed but Daichi stayed still from his place. He doesn't want to wake the other boy up.

"Tell this to Shouto when he wakes up. You're both going to school soon, your mother will give you your uniform and books later." With that, the man leaves the twins alone with a click from the door.

* * *

When he tells Shouto about it during dinner, the other seems to light up and a bright smile etched his face.

Daichi couldn't help but smile even if he didn't return the sentiment.

* * *

Going to elementary school is weird _(and it wasn't because he was being sent to some private academy with fancy uniforms)_. It wasn't as if the twins never left the house - they did even if Daichi can easily count the number of past excursions with his fingers - but being surrounded by children their age, excitedly introducing themselves to each other.

Because Kozato Enma doesn't _remember_ his days in elementary school, his mind had been too occupied by the death of his family to care, as well as the death of the rest of Shimon Famiglia to the point where what was left of it was seven children.

His old days in elementary school were a blur, he was too busy training to become the next Shimon Boss and to become stronger so he could get his revenge. His days in school had been filled with bullies, even after he befriended Tsuna-kun and moved on to high school, there were still bullies that would torment him.

It was even weirder when kids, some looked… different, lined up in front of them. All saying things over each other and neither he nor Shouto could make out any words.

All they could do was try to nod and look at each other as the kids kept on going - only to quiet down once the homeroom teacher told them to seat in their designated seats, but some still glanced back at them and whispered.

Popularity was never something he had to deal with, and he doesn't really want to deal with it now.

"Hey Daichi?"

Compass eyes darts away from the boy introducing himself in front of class to meet the pair of mismatched ones. Shouto was slightly leaning his body to get closer to him, whispering to him why his eyes keeps glancing back and forth to him and everyone in the classroom. "What was that all about?"

"You won't like the answer."

Shouto didn't get to say whatever he wanted to say as he was called to introduce himself in front of class. It was going well until the other kids started asking questions and he could clearly see Shouto getting angry and something flickers in his fingers.

 _Oh no._

* * *

He was right, Shouto hated the questions. It was all thanks to the homeroom teacher who noticed the boy's souring mood and calmed the class down as Daichi stands up and walks to the front of the class, passing Shouto who glared at his desk.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day didn't go as smoothly.

At least everyone leaves them alone now.

* * *

"Training again?"

Shouto stops and slowly turns around, not believing the voice he's hearing. "Touya? Won't you get punished for being here?"

Touya ignores the question and looks around the room, making Shouto feel uncomfortable as the older boy judges his handiwork - ice covering parts of the room, burn marks along the wall and floor, wooden target on the ground.

He turns his gaze to the younger boy and lifts an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Training."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. _Why_ are you training?"

It was Shouto's turn to ignore the question as he turns his head away, finding the corner of the room much more interesting.

Neither of them moved and uncomfortable silence filled the room, the events earlier that day repeating in his head.

" _Your Quirk is like Endeavor! That's so cool!"_

What was so cool with having the same Quirk as him?

" _Your dad's Endeavor right? That must be awesome!"_

 _Then why don't_ _ **you**_ _be his son-_

"Bambi's worried." Touya's voice cut through the memories and he clenched his fists.

"It's nothing. I like training."

The other's eyes just kept staring at him, asking for answers and Shouto _wants_ to answer.

But he won't.

"I'm telling you. It's nothing." He turns around and activated his Quirk again and again, abusing the target that was sprawled on the floor and ignoring the other's presence. Though he could not ignore the sound of footsteps that slowly gets softer.

* * *

 **Touster**

Touster, 7:25 PM

 _Yo, Bambi._

Touster, 7:25 PM

 _Why is Squirt making a ruckus in the training room?_

TodoTwins, 7:26 PM

 _He's angry._

Touster, 7:26 PM

 _What happened? You two were at school since morning and haven't seen Enji since, what's he angry about?"_

Daichi hesitates for a moment before he replies.

 **Touster**

TodoTwins, 7:27 PM

 _Someone in class was a fan of Endeavor._

Touster, 7:27 PM

 _That can't be everything. Talk to me Bambi_

A part of him didn't want to tell Touya-nii. The childish part of him that's afraid is screaming at him to not tell Touya-nii that Shouto almost lost control in class, that Daichi was also deeply annoyed by it all, because Touya-nii already hates Enji so much.

The new adult side of him orders him to say it. Touya-nii is 15. He's the oldest. He deserves to know.

 **Touster**

Touster, 7:28 PM

 _I asked Shouto about some stuff. He keeps dodging it. But I know YOU won't._

TodoTwins, 7:29 PM

 _The other kids saw us with Enji when he dropped us off at school, and then they started bombarding us with questions. Most of them were about Endeavor since there are lot of Endeavor fans. Shouto got angry and accidentally used his Quirk._

Touster, 7:30 PM

 _Then?_

TodoTwins, 7:30 PM

 _Everyone told him his Quirk was cool and that he was like Endeavor. He lashed out. Don't worry, the other kids didn't get hurt._

Touya-nii didn't reply and Daichi deleted the chat before walking to his bed and glance at the door. He could _hear_ the thuds from the training room amongst the silence of the house, he didn't need Shouto to read the chat and remember the whole ordeal and get mad again.

The beep from the computer resounded in the silent room and Daichi trudges towards it.

 **Touster**

Touster, 7:35 PM

 _How about you? You're… okay?_

No. No he's not. He's tired of this, he's tired of waking up in a house that doesn't feel like home, tired of waking up to find Shouto away training with Enji while he can only wait for his turn, tired of being afraid that his siblings would get berated because they're _seeing_ him.

Kozato Enma is tired of being someone's tool.

 **Touster**

TodoTwins, 7:30 PM

 _Yeah. I'm fine_

This time he decides to listen to the selfish child in him, the last thing this family needs is more problems.

* * *

Daichi was sprawled on the floor, tired and too exhausted to continue as Endeavor's shadow looms over him. The man's eyes staring at him with a glint that Daichi hates.

 _(It was too familiar. The anger, the hatred, the jealousy.)_

"Again." The man growled as Daichi forces himself to stand up, moving his limbs into a fighting stance as he charged towards Endeavor, boosting his leg with flames so that he would move faster.

He pulls his arm back before launching it towards Endeavor, his fist covered in flames but Endeavor catches it easily and before Daichi could follow up with another attack, the man pulled on his arm. Hard. Daichi felt himself getting pulled by the older man before he was spun and hit the wall and collapsed to the floor.

"Again."

His head snaps up as he glared at Endeavor and feels his body shake in hatred.

Not only did he have to be separated from his new siblings, not only did he have to see Kaa-san suffer, to see the whole family fear this man-

Not only did he have to lose his friends and family, instead of dying and passing away peacefully, he just has to be reincarnated into a different world. He just has to be born as a _weapon_. He and his family already faced enough hardships in his previous life, now he has to face them all _again?!_

It made him so angry he could hardly breathe.

"Are you listening to me, boy?" The booming voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he glared at the man - lifting his hand and focusing on the space behind him, compressing the mass of the air.

A small black hole forms behind Endeavor and the man was pulled in, quickly turning around and his eyes widened as he lights up his arms and legs in fire and force himself to keep a distance from the pulling force, but only managed to push himself a few centimeters away from it.

Now it was only a matter of stamina. Who would tire out first?

Daichi gritted his teeth, it's no good. His current body didn't have the same amount of stamina like his previous one. It was always hard to make these black holes, but in his previous life it took him years to build up stamina before he could even make small black holes and it took him the Shimon Ring and the Vongola's Sin to even use it to its full potential.

With a grunt, his hand falls to his side as he was on his elbows and knees, breathing heavily as he feels his flames dissipate, and with it his intense anger.

The compass-shaped runes disappeared from his eyes and he covers his mouth and feels the nausea hitting him.

He could barely stop himself from vomiting as he registers the other heavy breathing in the room as he slowly looks at the other occupant, who was kneeling on the ground and one of his fist was on the floor. His figure was covered in sweat and the flames on his face was no longer there.

The floor around him is scorched and burn and Daichi notices the look in his eyes changed as he acknowledges Daichi's tired form with apprehension.

Once he got over his nausea, Daichi stands up and walks towards the kneeling figure. He kept his stance confident as Endeavor - no, Enji's eyes regard him. Seeing Daichi standing in front of him seems to break out of his stupor and slowly stands up, his eyes not leaving Daichi's form.

The other lifts an arm and instinctively, Daichi shuts his eyes before opening it again as he feels the arm on his small shoulder and he looks up to see Enji's face - a mixture of contemplation, apprehension and _pride._

There was a tightness in his chest as he feels content.

 _(He wonders if this is what Tsuna-kun feels.)_

* * *

Daichi immediately collapses to his bed and lets the fatigue consume him and stares at nothing - his brain too tired to comprehend Shouto's words.

Kozato Enma hates Todoroki Enji. He hates Endeavor even more. He's causing so many trouble for his new family _._ They don't deserve this, none of them do. Though that's not what makes him hate Endeavor as much as he did. Yes, he's abusive and he's clearly in the wrong, it was no surprise that his family would hate Enji, but it was something more personal.

Todoroki Enji reminded him of Daemon.

Even till his death, he never forgave Daemon - he could never forgive the man that took everything away from him and his family. But he could relate, he could _sympathize_ with the man. He understand the motives, he had felt the same emotions as the older man.

Todoroki Enji reminded him of Daemon. But he's _not_ Daemon.

Daemon changed Vongola's nature, instigated tragedies out of twisted love in a way that Endeavor could never do. There is no way Endeavor could mercilessly kill children and their family for his goals, because for all the bad things both has done out of bitterness _(and envy in Endeavor's case)_ … neither were inherently evil. The only difference is that Daemon was stuck on Elena's death, unable to move on and see past the tragedy, causing his mind to be warped into committing bloodshed. Endeavor still has a chance to change.

He could still be saved.

The question is, can he save Enji?

 _(... does he even want to save Enji?)_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long TTATT, between doing commissions, having to travel back and forth to look for apartments and having to take care of some papers for school, I had to sacrifice this. It's still quite hectic, but I think I can manage to write one chapter a week again! Thank you for your constant support ;;;;;**

 **Also, this is relating to a review by VermilionShade**

 **Enma will be the only KHR character in the BNHA universe, there will be flashbacks - that much for sure - but no one else will appear. There will also be no shipping between characters, though hints of romance that does happens in the manga will still appear here. As for KHR ships, there will be scenes between Enma and KHR characters in flashbacks, you can see it as either platonic or romantic, it's up to you readers. But the interactions will be kept to how they are shown in the manga.**

 **As I state in the summary, there will be no romance because I'm** _ **horrible**_ **at writing romance. (which ties into BigBlimpin's review, which was why I didn't reply to it by PM.)**

 **Reply to guest reviews:**

 **Prince (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

 **Guest: Thanks! Don't worry, there'll be more Touya soon~**

 **Guest: Thanks ^^**

 **Guest: Thanks! Here's the next chapter ^^**

 **Baron Bolt: Glad you liked it! Hmm I did have an idea for a lot of different characters (basically I had an idea for Xanxus as well as for everyone in the Vongola 10th generation) and I almost wrote a Xanxus-centric fic (though my idea was different than yours…. but tbh I like yours more XDD) before I decided to make this one since I love Enma slightly more. I really want to write it, not gonna lie, so I'll probably write the Xanxus-centric one when my life gets less hectic and maybe write all of my other ideas one day as short drabbles ^^**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Natsuo loves his family, well he loves them all except for _him_ , but he loves the people around him.

That was always the one principle that he always tries to follow, to like everyone he meets until they give him a reason not to.

He loves his classmates. He loves the kind Fuyumi, he loves the reliable Touya, he loves the strong Kaa-san, he loves the stubborn Shouto, he loves the quiet Daichi.

But he can never remember a period in his short life where he loves that man.

Natsuo can never understand Fuyumi and Daichi. They're both so nice that it's _weird._ He would never understand why they don't hate that jerk like everyone else, especially Daichi.

How can you not hate the man that's beating you up every day? The man that takes you away from your family? The man that makes you sad?

 _(Natsuo misses it. He misses the days when he can play with the twins. He misses seeing the twins. He misses the days they don't have to communicate through a screen and he can see what's up with them._

 _Natsuo misses the days where Enji was mean to him because at least his younger brothers were happy and_ _ **safe**_ _.)_

 _Then again, Dai's always been weird. No surprises there. Huh… does that mean Fuyumi's weird too?_

( _But then, what does that make Kaa-san?)_

However, he doesn't always follow his own personal rule. As much as he hates it, Endeavor is famous. There are kids that like him - kids in his class that are fans of the jerk, kids that are jealous of him for having that man as a parent.

Natsuo takes off his shoes and closed the door, muttering a quiet "I'm home" even when he knows that the only thing that would greet him are the quiet hallways and the soft shuffling of the nanny's footsteps.

He dragged his feet across the floor, his backpack in one hand as he makes his way towards his room.

After going into the room, he threw the bag to the floor and plopped himself to his bed as he ignored all the homework he has for the day. He opened his phone and turn so that he was laying on his stomach

 **Awesome Bros + Fuyumi (4)**

Fuyumi, 10:31 PM

 _I'm going to buy some stuff from the convenience store tomorrow_

Fuyumi, 10:31 PM

 _I'm going to leave to help Aiko-chan at 6._

IceBabyNatsu, 10:32 PM

 _Oooh buy me some snacks pls~ ^3^_

TodoTwins, 10:34 PM

 _Daichi's asleep, but we also don't mind some snacks_

Fuyumi, 10:35 PM

 _Got it. Touya do you need anything?_

Touster, 10:35 PM

 _Nah, I'm good_

Fuyumi, 10:35 PM

 _Ok._

IceBabyNatsu, 10:36 PM

 _Thanks Fuyumi!_

TodoTwins. 10:37 PM

 _Thanks Fuyu-nee_

 ** _Today_**

IceBabyNatsu, 3:00 PM

 _I'm home, Fuyumi, if you put the snacks in my room, I'll sneak it into the twin's room later ( ´▽_ _)9_

Fuyumi, 3:01 PM

 _Ok. I'm going to the convenience store right now._

He let out a yawn and took out a manga he borrowed from his classmate.

That man may not care about Natsuo, but he won't take any chances, he'd rather borrow his friend's manga and return it in a few days than buying them and have it all thrown away one day.

Flipping and scanning the page - taking in the words and the panels, captivated by the fighting poses of the characters as he read through the pages. _I wonder if I can actually use this in real life-_

A series of loud footsteps momentarily filled the room before it left as quickly as it came and Natsuo is left wondering.

He knew that Fuyumi and Touya is still on their way home and the twins never run that fast in the hallways after training. Interest piqued, he took a peek outside his room and managed to get a glimpse of long white hair that followed as Kaa-san's figure walks away.

Considering he had nothing to do, he took off and quietly tiptoed behind her as she turns. Natsuo made sure he kept quiet, even if Kaa-san doesn't seem like she would notice anything.

It was good practice to sneak in and visit the twins after all.

He pressed his back to the wall and held a hand towards his mouth as he was almost caught by Kaa-san as she went into the kitchen. Waiting for a few seconds, he breathed out a sigh of relief as Kaa-san seemed to not care.

 _(Or maybe she didn't see him after all?… But she did see him, her eyes met his for a moment._

 _Natsuo doesn't want to admit it, but those eyes were terrifying.)_

Natsuo gulped… he can probably eavesdrop, but he doesn't really want to. It's bad to eavesdrop after all, and Kaa-san is so nice. Not to mention Fuyumi and Touya would be angry at him.

Though in the end, something in him convinced him to do otherwise and he opened the door slightly while biting his lower lip.

Everything in his body freezes as he hears her cry.

( _He hates himself for wishing that… because he knows how much Fuyumi cried back then. He knows how hurt Touya was._

 _But at least he never had to hear_ _ **that**_ _before.)_

* * *

A punch hit the wooden target, fire slowly grow until it engulfed the wood. The ground was encased in blocks of ice, and the wooden target fell onto it, melting the ice and stopping the fire.

The cause of the mess fell to the ground, exhausted as he breathed heavily. His surroundings were covered in light frost, water and scorched ground. Shouto laid his back on the ground, covering his eyes with his arm and ignored the way his palms and legs are shaking from exhaustion.

After some time, he forced himself up. Slowly staggering, he makes his way towards the bathroom, barely able to stay standing after spending more than an hour using his Quirk.

The water trickled down before he turn the shower off and slowly go into the bathtub, his fatigue slowly being washed away.

 _I controlled it better today._

But Daichi was better. Daichi was still leagues ahead of him.

Shouto walks out of the bathroom as he marched towards the yard, not caring if it was already rather late.

 _It's still not enough._

He'll train again if he needs to.

 _(Daichi is still being trained, his younger brother is still being forced to fight.)_

 _I need to be better, I_ _ **will**_ _be better._

* * *

 _C'mon guys, come home now._

Natsuo bites his lips as he keeps glancing from his phone to the figure past the door. This isn't good, this isn't good at all.

 ** _Today_**

IceBabyNatsu, 3:00 PM

 _I'm home, Fuyumi, if you put the snacks in my room, I'll sneak it into the twin's room later ( ´▽'_ _)9_

Fuyumi, 3:01 PM

 _Ok. I'm in the convenience store right now._

IceBabyNatsu, 4:00 PM

 _Guys. Come home now._

Fuyumi, 4:00 PM

 _Natsuo? What's wrong?_

IceBabyNatsu, 4:00 PM

 _Just come here. NOW._

Touster, 4:01 PM

 _I'm around the corner._

Fuyumi, 4:01 PM

 _I'm also not far away._

Natsuo tightened his grip on the wall until his hand hurts. _Please guys come home soon-_

A small hand tapped his back and he jumped and whips his head around. Gray eyes meets with mismatched ones and he mind halted.

 _Oh no- I forgot about the twins-_

"Natsuo? What are you looking at-"

"Shouto wait!"

The younger boy ignored him and leaned in the room.

He barely registered the sound of the front door being slammed open as he jumped forward.

* * *

As he made his way down the hall, he was about to turn to go down the set of stairs until he sees Natsuo on the door that lead to the kitchen. The older boy was tense, even with the distance he can see the tense shoulders and the hard grip the other has on the wall while the other hand intensely types on his phone.

He made his way towards his brother and taps the older boy and can only blink as Natsuo jumps and his eyes were momentarily filled with fear before it was filled with realization and back again to fear.

"Natsuo? What are you looking at-" He ignored the warning Natsuo let out as he too peeked into the room.

"-I can't raise them anymore, I can't. I shouldn't raise them-"

"K-Kaa-san?"

All he saw were a pair of terrified eyes before everything was engulfed by pain.

* * *

Daichi darts around the room, hoping to confuse Endeavor who's standing in the middle of the room, his eyes trailing on Daichi's small frame.

Daichi uses his flames to go faster, before abruptly stopping behind Endeavor's back and flew in to kick the man's back.

Endeavor turned around and barely dodged his attack before grabbing the leg and swinging him away. He uses his gravity powers on himself - stopping his body before he could hit the wall - and raising his hand and bounded Endeavor's arm to his side as he dove back in.

The man grunts as he took several hit, but managed to break free from the hold before launching his own counter attack, sending punches that matched Daichi's before giving a final punch that sent Daichi's defensive form back a short distance.

Daichi sighed as Endeavor signaled him to stop. He slowly went down from his spot in the air and slowly his flames go away along with the enhanced sense that came along with him.

"You did good today, boy. Go rest, we'll continue with training your attacks tomo-"

"SHOUTO-"

A piercing cry tore through the room and before he knew it, his flames were activated once again and he immediately flew out of the room as fast as he can-

The blur of his surrounding as he flew by just made him more focused on the figure of his family, his two older siblings trying to hold back the bigger one as a mess of red and white hair was on the floor being held by the last boy in the room, the boy's mouth opened as he kept on screaming.

"KAA-SAN STOP IT!"

Natsu-nii's mouth was moving, but he can't focus on the sounds coming out of him.

"Shit- Shouto hold on- oh no, Fuyumi, it's bad!"

Fuyu-nee is crying.

( _Daichi is scared.)_

"-YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT-"

Touya-nii was yelling. He looks angry.

( _Enma is scared. He wants to move. He_ _ **needs**_ _to.)_

Daichi froze, his mind stopped as he can only stare.

Kaa-san just stared at Daichi's red hair, her eyes widened again with fear before she starts shouting again.

"YOU- DAMN YOU-"

Daichi looks down. Time seemed to stop as his eyes landed on the small body sprawled on the floor as the young boy clutched the left side of his face and cried.

( _He can't breathe. Shouto's down there. He needs to move. He can't stop staring- he needs to move. Move. Breath- move-_ _ **he needs to do something-)**_

"IT HURTS IT HURTS-"

 _A young girl with red hair was sprawled on the ground shouting something and her hand reaching out. Red, red hair. Red like everything else. It hurts, everything hurts. Something heavy was on his back, he can't move- why can't he move? It hurts, it's too heavy- Mama, Papa- someone help please, I'm scared-_

" _ **-BIG BROTHER"**_

 _Please please please someone help. I can't breathe. Mama- Papa where are you- Please! She's crying, she's hurt. I can't breathe-_

" _ **-BROTHER! ENMA!"**_

"DAICHI- MOVE!"

Something grabbed him roughly and he was forcefully dragged out of his mind as he registered Touya-nii's hiss of pain, the older's arms wrapped around his shoulder as he was trying to drag Daichi away.

Daichi's own hand was clutching the older's arm, the hand covered in his flame as Touya-nii was whispering something in his ear.

Kaa-san was now on the floor, Enji holding her arms behind her back as he forced her to lay on the ground. She kept struggling, kept shouting and Enji shouted something back.

Natsu-nii has disappeared, Fuyu-nee replacing him as she held Shouto close to her, cradling his head in his hands as snow was slowly pouring out her hands and tears fall down her terrified face.

"Touya!"

"I know!" He grunts as Daichi was slowly taken away out of the room, his ears bombarded by all the shouting yet the whispers from Touya-nii somehow won over all the other loud noise.

"It'll be fine. It's okay Dai, everything will be fine." His hand raked through his red hair as they both sat outside the room, Touya-nii's arms are tight around him as the older boy took shaky deep breaths.

* * *

It didn't turn out fine.

* * *

The color white surrounds him. White walls, white desk, white bed. The white bandages wrapped around his limbs, the white lab coats of the doctor as he nursed his bruises.

He doesn't want to be there. He doesn't need to be there. He needs to be with Touya-nii. He needs to be with Shouto.

Daichi isn't the one that's hurt, it's Shouto. He can deal with the bruises, he can handle the pain.

( _He can't handle not being with Shouto._ )

( _Deep down, Daichi starts to hate the color white.)_

( _Deep down, Enma grieves.)_

* * *

In another world, Todoroki Shouto is the only one of his siblings to endure the brunt of his father's expectations.

In this one, he has Todoroki Daichi. Unfortunately, some things can't be changed.

* * *

 **A/N: So uh… it's been a while huh. I know I said I was going to try to update it soon but my phone broke not long after the last chapter and since I wrote my fanfics there, I lost all the files and I end up being discouraged to continue for a while. Also add me moving to a different country and starting school, yeah it was hectic for months. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out but I'll try to work on it when I do have time.**

 **On another note, I doodled a cover picture for this fic. I also have another doodle so I might post this over on ao3 so that I can add pictures. Also, the next chapter will start the new arc. Initially, I was going to put more about the family before moving on but in the end I decided to keep some things a mystery, which was why I had to cut this chapter short~**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed! (Sorry I didnt reply to some of this through PM but I was kinda too lazy to)**

 **Replies to reviews (sorry if I don't reply to some of you, I kinda didn't keep track on who I've replied to ^^;)**

 **Aki (Guest): Thanks! I spent like an hour thinking of them XD**

 **Prince (Guest): Yeah, honestly I personally can't see any of the KHR characters wanting to become heroes unless being a hero helps them achieve a personal goal (for example if Hibari wants to fight strong enemies) or by complete accident. As for your second question, hmmm~ let's see ;')**

 **Baron Bolt (Guest): Thanks! Ooh great suggestion, I'll keep that in mind, thank you!**

 **Nazz (Guest): Thanks! I'm personally still thinking over possible pairings, but honestly I'll just wait until later chapters ^^**

 **Shinru (Guest): Thank you! Yes I also wished for more Enma in the manga. I also have some ideas for possible new attacks.**

 **.927: Thanks!**

 **JackFrost14: Thank you!**

 **Zynis: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **KingBobo: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! I honestly spent a lot of time trying to think of how to write Endeavor, so I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Nea-Nyx: Here's the update~**

 **Crystal Blue Butterfly: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **ShinyKyu: Dw! I haven't abandoned it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jed Cat: Thanks! Hope you keep enjoying it!**

 **CloudCarnivore: Thanks! Yeah, I was kinda tired of always seeing the main cast so I decided to go with Enma.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _This is it huh…_ Daichi let out a sigh as he stares at the large building in front of him.

Shifting his bag, Daichi fixed his muffler and let it cover to the tip of his nose as he follows the line of people walking towards the building. He looked at the other children that littered around, a myriad of emotions in the crowd. Anxious, awe, excitement.

He brings his hands to his mouth, warming them up and silently cursing himself for waking up late and forgetting his gloves. _Man, I wish I was Shouto now, must be nice to be inside, all warm and comfortable,_ he mused, feeling something tug on his lips as he put his hands down and rubbed them together.

Daichi continued walking, glancing around and trying to listen in on nearby conversations - a habit he couldn't get rid of since his previous life - as he slowed down, not in a rush to go in.

"Hey… isn't that Bakugou? From the "Sludge" incident?"

Daichi glanced around. Sludge incident. He read a bit about it while he was reading news articles online. It was the only interesting thing amongst the sea of boring propaganda and forced controversy, and the contents of the news did intrigued him.

A Quirkless child rushing into a hostage situation. He read a bit but stopped and went to watch the video, interest piqued as he saw a blond boy blowing up things while trying to escape a villain and how it reminded him of a certain silver haired man with a similar explosive personality.

And there he was. Ash blond spiky hair, red eyes that seemed to glare at everyone. Combined with a scowl on his face, he looked quite the scary sight for the normal kids, causing them to stare and move away from him, but he can't help but stare.

That posture, that glare, his Quirk. Everything about him screamed "Gokudera Hayato" and he wonders if he could be his best friend's right-hand man.

"Hayato?" He clamped his mouth as he accidentally called out, hoping that the boy didn't hear it.

Of course the universe hates him and he did hear it. "What did you call me?"

Daichi can't help but flinch slightly before muttering an apology and coming up with excuses about how he mistook him for a friend, causing the boy to scowl and leave with a glare. Hushed words start to surround him as he felt people's gazes on him.

Great. The exam hasn't even started yet he already made maybe-Gokudera angry.

 _(Silently, Enma reminds himself to check to see if the boy was Gokudera. He doesn't know how to feel knowing that someone from his old life is possibly here.)_

* * *

Daichi shook his head as he watched the examiner take his paper. In a way it was better he supposed. The exams weren't exactly ineffective, but it wasn't exactly effective either.

The exam relied so much on textbook answers and student's memorization instead of problem solving. To some extent, he does understand that there were very specific procedures that heroes need to follow, but having to always rely and follow these procedures is so impractical.

You can't rely on procedures is something unpredictable happens, you have to assess the situation and try to figure out a solution. In theory, having a set of procedures for different situations helps, but Enma knows that most of the time, a situation will be unpredictable and stray from the common practice.

However, they were asking children who were barely out of middle school. He suppose they would be taught later in the classes.

" **WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!"**

Daichi winced from the loud volume along with some other, feeling slightly awkward as no one said anything.

At least the blond lived up to his hero name.

" **WELL, THAT'S COOL, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?!"**

Daichi tuned out the loud man, preferring to read the paper laid on his desk.

As he finished reading, the ex-Mafia Boss can't help but be in awe at the sheer incompetence of the practical exam. He expected different. He expected their Quirks to be tested individually to assess them, or something to test their mental prowess.

Instead, what they had to do was destroy robots.

It was so _bad_ that he can't help but be amazed.

Enma Kozato had spent a good portion of his life having to review famiglias and other Mafioso, he spent most of his life having to evaluate and assess people to be allies with and people to get rid of. This… exam… is only going to benefit those with a destructive and powerful Quirk. Sure, with some strategy and teamwork, even those without a flashy or destructive Quirk can probably shine, but it was seriously geared in favor of destructive Quirks.

How would they be able to see the potential of people's capabilities like this? It was like trying to test illusionists like Julie and Chrome in a physical exam. Or testing Rain Flame users in a Storm Flame focused exam.

 _(It irked the Mafia Boss in him to see just how much they focused on Quirks. If pure power was the only thing needed to succeed, Shimon wouldn't suffered such discrimination.)_

Too absorbed in his thoughts, he completely missed everything until he sighed again as the flamboyant pro hero wrapped up the explanation of the practical exam and they were all escorted into different rooms.

* * *

Daichi couldn't help but get anxious, the sound of the other kid's excitement and nervousness was affecting him as he could barely keep calm as he took off his coat and placed it with his muffler, keeping his hoodie on as slipped into his black jersey with dark red stripes the side of the sleeves and kept the jersey unzipped.

 _Ah… it almost feels nostalgic._

Putting in a uniform, being surrounded by skittish people as they prepare for battle. It was so familiar, yet so different.

He stared at his exam card and made his way to Battle Zone B, his nervousness pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

 _Crap, I'm going to be late-_

Daichi ran through the hallway, trying to look for a crowd because _of course I had to get lost_.

In his defense, it was a large building.

 _(Adel would kill him if she found out something like this happened.)_

When he arrived, everyone was already running, so he immediately lit up his flames and dashed in, passing through a boy with green hair who was lagging behind and the crowd of students before he flew up, separating from the other students.

 _(Enma quickly noted that he was being watched, so he made sure to not reveal too much of his abilities, he doesn't want to stand out more than he has to.)_

He stayed in his position in the sky, watching the gallery of robots swerving from the streets before diving down, but making sure he still stayed above the buildings.

If it wasn't an important exam, he would've liked to admire the gigantic battle center complete with its own skyscrapers. Just how much funds did they have?

 _(A part of him was jealous, this school had the budget to build buildings only to have them get_ _ **destroyed**_ _?!)_

He lifted one of his palms and immediately several of the robots were surrounded in runes. He could see the students near the robots look in confusion before he closed his palm and the robot were crushed under the sheer pressure he put on them.

Daichi looked around, trying to ignore the other examinees who were yelling at him and pointing at him. He did feel slightly guilty, after all he did technically steal their targets.

 _(If this were a real battle, they would be grateful. But it wasn't. It was a world where heroism and saving people's lives was equated with money, fame and status - a world where even people like him could be a hero just due to strength._

 _Enma can't help but see some resemblance to his previous life.)_

Maneuvering through the buildings, he looked around for more of these robots, he saw one and lift his palm and lift the robot from the ground, much to the surprise of an examinee with messy indigo hair, which immediately turn into annoyance as he glared at Daichi.

He winced at the anger directed towards him, but pushed it down as he used the robot and crashed it into another robot - destroying them both.

 _Uh… so how many robots is that? I really should've paid attention to the point thing..._

Daichi grabbed more of the robots nearby, destroying them easily as he dodged falling debris, making sure to keep the debris and buildings away from unsuspecting examinees.

At least he could save them from some injuries… in exchange for stealing their kills.

That's when he noticed a robot that reminded him of a scorpion and he lifted the robot up as it was raising its stinger towards a small kid. He threw the robot down with enough force that it was destroyed completely during impact, but not too much that he caused a lot of damage to the streets. He lowered himself to the ground for the first time throughout the exam and turned to the small boy that was now sitting on the ground, bending over and lending the other a palm.

 _(The image of a child with curly black hair pops up in his mind._

 _First Gokudera, now Lambo. Just how much more will this new world taunt him.)_

"Are you okay?" Daichi tentatively asked but the other boy was having none of it and he slapped the offered hand.

The boy with purple... hair? balls? stood up and glared at him.

"I had him where I wanted him you jerk!"

Daichi stepped back, flinching at the anger on the other's face as he rubs the back of his head and awkwardly left, not wanting to annoy the bratty examinee further.

"Hey come back! Give me back my points!"

At least he's okay.

" **SIX MINUTES LEFT!"**

Daichi went back to his initial location in the air. He watched the other students scrambling to destroy the robots that was slowly diminish. He saw some robots floating, not sure whether they were considered destroyed or not, he wrapped his runes around the floating robots and to some robots on the ground - making sure that they were in isolated places - before destroying them by adding more gravity.

Daichi's brows furrowed as he watched the battlefield. _Will that be enough to pass?_

* * *

"What is his Quirk?!"

Inside the monitor room, all of the teachers were watching the examinees through dozens of monitors that was streaming the feeds of all the battle centers.

Most of the teachers focused on the monitor featuring a short boy with red hair that had a flame on his forehead as he easily destroyed the enemy robots like they were _nothing_.

Out of them all, the most excited is Thirteen, who watched in awe as the boy easily slammed the Imperial to the ground. Such control in someone so young, the talent pool was amazing this year!

"Gravity manipulation?"

"It has to be. See the runes forming in his hands and on that Imperial? Only the area inside the runes are affected." Yagi concurred. "But to have that good of a control at that age…"

The words was left unsaid, but it hung in the air quite clearly.

It was a good thing this boy was on their side. He's dangerous.

"And it seems he understands the exercise." Nezu beamed as they all watched in fascination as the boy lift his palm and runes formed on the floating robots - courtesy of another examinee - and other robots in isolated areas and they were destroyed in what seemed to be additional force.

Thirteen was beyond impressed. "How much points does that make?"

"He's already at 50 Villain Poi- actually make that 56 now."

Ectoplasm watched the monitor closely. "That's not even counting the possible Rescue Points. This boy is beyond talented, look at the way he maneuvers, his understanding of his abilities and his efficiency. You don't just learn these in school."

"Yeah, makes you wonder what Endeavor is doing to his kids. The other one got in through recommendations but if he has the same experience…" Aizawa grumbled.

Cementoss scratched his chin, "He's not the only one. There seems to be a lot of talented examinees this year."

They all watched the other children, particularly a boy with ash blond hair that was yelling as he destroyed a Venator with an explosion before looking for more targets.

However, Aizawa kept his focus on the red haired boy, who was standing in the air with a sharp gaze as he watched everyone else run around to get more points.

He has 63 points now. But the boy wasn't taking it seriously, despite the sharp focused gaze, he looked _nervous_ , like he didn't know what to do or how to continue. "He's not taking this seriously," Aizawa growled. "If he was taking this as seriously as the wild child in Battle Zone A, he would've surpassed your score, All Might."

Yagi wasn't focusing on the red haired boy anymore, his attention on a different monitor displaying a boy with green hair who was struggling to get _one_ point.

Nezu leaned forward in his chair and looked at Ectoplasm with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ectoplasm, begin the true test."

* * *

Shouto watched the monitor from his seat in the recreational room, having finished his own exams for the recommended students. He ignored the others - barely impressive - recommended peers for the monitor that showed his brother easily making his way through the area and destroying the faux villains like they were nothing.

Out of everyone, Daichi was the one that deserved to be here with him in the recommended children.

He ignored everyone else's awe as he narrowed his eyes at the sight of a small examinee yelling at his brother after his brother helped him.

Shouto don't know why they were allowed to watch this, but he was getting annoyed at how easy the practical exam is. Not one applicants seem to have an impressive Quirk nor were any of them that good.

It honestly seemed like a joke how easy it is.

He folded his arms and leaned back, continuing to staring at his brother - who he decided is the only impressive applicant - who was flying in the sky and who looked confused at what to do.

Just as the other occupants of the room start discussing about what Daichi's Quirk is, the building shook and a robot bigger than all the buildings rose from the ground and caused havoc on the field.

Daichi dived closer to the robot and even though Shouto knows Daichi won't be hurt, he can't stop himself from feeling worried as his brother was pushed back by the machinery.

 _Daichi… you can do it._

* * *

Daichi saw the buildings quake rather than felt it from where he was situated in the air. He watched in awe as a fortress-looking robot that towered over everything.

So this is the Zero Pointer.

He dived down as the robot lifted up an arm and he was sent back as it brought it down, sending a massive shockwave that sent him flying back several meters.

Barely managing to stop himself from crashing into a building, he managed to shake the surprise off of him before he noticed one girl trapped under a large piece of concrete.

The Zero Pointer was closing in and Daichi cursed before diving in to move the concrete away and examined the girl who was struggling to get up. He lifted her up with his gravity and controlled the gravity around the runes so that the debris and dust move away from the injured girl.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened as she was lifted from the ground and stared at him. "T-Thank you-"

They both looked up and watched in disbelief as a boy crouched down before blasting into the sky, he snapped out of his disbelief and started flying away, going slower as to not injure the girl even further, but even then he can't help but kept watching the boy as he _obliterated_ the robot, the framework of the robot bent and collapsed in sheer force of the punch.

His eyes widened as the boy started to fall towards the ground fast, he immediately used his other hand to envelope the boy in runes and focused to stop the boy slowly, not wanting to further damage the clearly broken limbs.

Daichi carefully placed the boy on the ground as he wiped the sweat from his brow and flew back towards the boy.

The boy was in a bad shape. Really bad shape. The girl he's transporting gasped as they both watched his destroyed legs and right arm. He let the girl down and his flames vanished as he winced at the boy who was now crawling with his remaining good limb.

Daichi jumped forward to support the boy who kept trying to squirm out of his arms, saying that needed one point and he can't help but feel bad.

Enma has seen enough injuries to know that if the boy isn't helped soon, he was going to be disabled for the rest of his life. He winced as Present Mic's voice filled the battlefield and the boy looked utterly crushed, tears and snot trailing down his face as he collapsed on himself.

This boy tried so hard to get just a single point while he was out there flying around and having an easy time. There were no words to describe how guilty he felt for not taking the test seriously.

Daichi closed his eyes and felt his flames slowly rush to his hands as he felt himself focus more now and he carefully coated the boy in his gravity, keeping the bones together.

Murmurs fill the area as he snapped his gaze towards the crowd that now formed around them, children trying to see who destroyed the giant robot. Daichi sighed in annoyance and snapped his gaze at the girl - who flinched at his gaze.

"Call the medic here. Now." He felt slightly bad for using his Boss tone on her but it seemed she didn't mind as she ran to get help.

Turning his gaze towards the crowd, he watched as they all quieted and some winced from his gaze, but most were flinching when they saw the boy's wounds.

"T-This way!"

Returning back was the girl he saved with a short old lady who was walking with a walking cane that looked like a syringe as she distributed something to the students.

"That mademoiselle… she's the backbone of UA." He heard someone commented and he watched as she briskly walked and examined the boy, the girl nervously behind her. "So your own beloved Quirk did this to you…"

She looked closer and her face morphed into one of surprise as she noticed the light coating of flames and his own outstretched hand. "His bones are shattered, but it seems like they're still pieced together…" She turned her gaze at him as he scratched the back of his head.

Daichi blanched as she puckered her lips and kissed the boy, the shock made him release the force he put on the body and he yelped as his flames dissipate but continued to watch in awe as her Quirk begin to work and the broken limbs mended themselves back to normal.

"Are you hurt too, sonny?" Daichi felt heat rushed to his face as everyone now turn their gaze to him - or rather how he barely had wrinkles in his clothes - and the whispers continued. He quickly shook his head and she smiled before giving him… candy? and left to assist everyone else.

"Excuse me?" He looked up and watched the nervous girl who was looking at the boy on the ground.

"Y-Yes?"

"Thank you!" She bowed deeply before straightening her back. "You two saved me back there."

Daichi shook his head, looking away in embarrassment. "I-It's fine… You should thank him instead." At this he gestured to the boy who was being hauled off on a stretcher. "He's the one that destroyed the robot."

"I want to thank him but… he didn't get a single point."

That's... true… which is unfortunate, because from what he saw, the boy clearly had the makings of a hero.

 _(More than he does anyway.)_

Glancing back and forth between the boy and the guilt-ridden girl, Daichi slipped into Shimon Decimo and smiled softly at the girl. "Don't blame yourself. I'm sure he's glad that you're at least safe."

Well, he hoped the boy did.

The girl looked taken aback for a second at the shift of personality before a determined expression crossed her face that changed again into an embarrassed smile. "Oh! I'm sorry I never introduced myself! My name is Uraraka Ochako."

"I-It's okay. My name is Todoroki Daichi."

Uraraka smiled nervously and waved, "Okay Todoroki. Hopefully we'll see each other at UA?"

He nodded before turning around to leave, walking faster as he felt some of the kids' gaze at him.

 _(Enma can't believe that after years of being a Mafia Boss, he still has a hard time around teenagers.)_

* * *

Feeling the paper in his pocket, he kept glancing around, torn on wanting to open the letter right there and then but at the same time feeling anxious.

He started to tap his pen against the table. What if he did fail? Enji won't like that… he supposed he could go to a different school, there are other high school with a good hero course.

Though he won't be with Shouto if that happens, and he doesn't exactly want that either…

Shouto seemed to notice his worry and reached his hand and placed it over his. "Calm down, it'll be okay."

Daichi bit his lower lip but managed a small smile as the two continued to read in a comfortable silence. Once they finished, Daichi can't help but immediately take out the letter and sneak a glance at his twin who gave an encouraging nod and take out his own.

His twin nudged his side as he stared at Daichi's letter.

Opening the seal and he took out the small circular device inside, a projector screen displayed itself instantly.

"I AM HERE!" All Might in all his glory appeared in the projection and from the sound of Shouto's gasp, he wasn't expecting All Might to greet him. "I know what you must be thinking. Why am I here? You see, you're not only looking at the Number One Hero, but you are now looking at the newest addition to UA's faculty member!"

He and Shouto shared a glance. Neither expected All Might to be their teacher.

 _Did Enji know about this?_

 _(The man would definitely not be happy knowing that his 'children' - his masterpieces - will be taught by the man he wanted to defeat…)_

"I must admit, Young Todoroki Daichi, I never expected to see a potential student like you! You earned yourself 68 Villain Points! But this exam, you see! We weren't just watching for Villain-Based Points!"

Oh? That Daichi didn't expect at all… maybe the practical exam was more than just destructive Quirks…

"A hero course that rejects someone willing to help others regardless of consequences to themselves? That's what us heroes are all about! So we award you students Rescue Points as well! And to you, Todoroki Daichi, 49 Rescue Points!"

"With the combination of combat points, rescue points, and your written exam, you have achieved first place in the exam!"

" _ **Haha Loser-Enma! You can't even do that?! You should just drop out!"**_

"I know how hard you must've trained to get this spot."

" _ **I don't want to be in the same group as Loser-Enma! He's creepy!"**_

"So allow me to congratulate you!"

" _ **Shimon? What's that? Never heard of it, must be some weak ass family!"**_

"Welcome, to your Hero Academy!"

The projection shut off and he can't stop the large smile that formed as Shouto congratulated him.

 _Mami… Tsuna-kun… Everyone…Are you proud?_

… _._

 _Touya-nii… I hope you're proud..._

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter done! I actually had finished half of this chapter months back, but between me moving, personal projects and commissions, I didn't have time to continue.**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to reply to reviews, I don't really check my email that often nowadays.**

 **Soooo, Enma/Daichi seems OP, because he is meant to be OP for now lol. Remember, he was already powerful as Enma - and even if his powers are weaker due to age - he is still trained by Endeavor and still have knowledge of control.**

 **Also, I wanted to highlight more of the difference between him and the other characters. He's much more jaded (remember, he is supposed to be older than in canon, so he won't be as gloomy - though he still is gloomy and shy) and as someone who was a boss, albeit reluctantly, his POV will probably be more judgy towards the exams than other characters, but the next chapter will have other character POVs, and I'm quite excited to write a certain character's POV lol.**

 **In other news, I posted this story on AO3 under the same title (my username is Akarui_Yoru there). I've only posted the first chapter, but I'll probably post the next chapter next week. The difference between the one on AO3 and is that I'll probably post some art (old and new) of the fic that I made.**

 **The next chapter is halfway done but I'm not sure if I could finish soon due to working on commissions orz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Earth Belongs to the Dead**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changes that may happen in the story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I did. You went back to sleep."

Daichi couldn't believe he woke up late and tripped on the stairs, now he and Shouto had to run from the train station in fear of being late. On their first day.

 _(Enma can't believe that after years of trying to get rid of his clumsiness, it returned again in this new life. It felt like a cruel joke.)_

 _At least I'm not being chased by a dog this time around._

In the middle of the run, he turned his head towards Shouto, who had to slow down his pace to match Daichi's. "Sorry..."

Shouto hummed back, and he knows that Shouto forgives him, though he might tease him about it in the future.

Eventually, the twins made it to the huge campus, Daichi had to catch his breath, whether from the panic of possibly being late or exhaustion, he wasn't sure. _(God, Adel would definitely kill him if she sees him now. Even_ _ **Reborn**_ _would join in.)_ He sent an annoyed glance at Shouto who didn't even look like he had even run and who was sending a smirk at him as he walked inside the building, Daichi following behind him as the two looked around - hoping to familiarize themselves with the school - before finally reaching their classroom. The two stared at the door and looked at each other before Shouto opened the door.

He didn't know what to expect, but seeing a familiar brunette and green haired boy wasn't it. Especially when the boy was covering his red face as Uraraka talked enthusiastically to him. Not far away, maybe-Gokudera was glaring at the green haired boy.

The class seemed to turn to both him and Shouto - who just calmly walked his designated seat in the back, next to a pretty girl with a ponytail _(that painfully reminded him of Adel)_ and behind a boy with a bird head. Daichi followed Shouto's lead and walked to the last remaining seat in the front, in front of a set of floating clothes and maybe-Gokudera.

Daichi try to glance back at Shouto but noticed everyone's gaze and opted to stare at his desk.

He's really not used to being separated from Shouto.

 _(Kozato Enma is used to being the center of attention, so he knows how to deal with them. Pretend to not notice, smile back, ignore them, etc. The Mafia Boss knows how to deal with a crowd._

 _But a group of kids looking in curiosity? He's not prepared for that.)_

"Ah! Todoroki-kun!"

Both he and Shouto looked up, though Shouto went back to ignoring everyone when he sees the brunette, a large smile on her face as she waved her hand.

"Uraraka-san…" He greeted back in acknowledgement, allowing a small smile form on his face and it took the others less than a second before they seem to recognize him and someone yelled out, "Oh! It's you! You were the one that flew around!"

More and more acknowledgement came from the room. He bowed his head as a blush formed on his face and sneak a glance to his brother, hoping that Shouto will take pity on him - but the other boy just looked away and he swore that Shouto was internally laughing at him.

 _T-Traitor!_

Thankfully, before anything could happen, the school bell rang and someone in a _sleeping bag_ came into the classroom and Daichi can just stared at the teacher as he took off the sleeping bag.

Not really the most surprising entry he's seen before, though can't say he ever expected that.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleased to meet you."

His teacher is pale with messy shoulder-length black hair who looked like he just rolled out of bed. He looked at the class with an… expectant gaze.

 _Homeroom teacher… so which pro hero is he?_

Now that he's going to UA, he feels slightly ashamed to admit that he didn't really know that much about pro heroes or UA in general.

Their eyes met and he felt the judging look from the _(physically)_ older man.

"Now, change into your gym clothes and head outside."

The class erupted into a ruckus as Daichi tuned out the noises and did as he prepared his gym clothes _(which he was glad he didn't forget it at home.)_

"Where to?" Someone asked.

"The Training Grounds."

Enma never had an intuition like Tsuna-kun… but even he could tell this isn't going to be good.

* * *

"A Quirk Apprehension Test?!" The majority of the class all said at once and Daichi can see that it was irritating Aizawa-sensei.

Daichi watched his homeroom teacher closely as he talked about what they will be doing. Listening to the words but mostly watching his body language. Everything about him was so different, but in a way Aizawa-sensei reminds him of Reborn. Knowing that… there's no way this was going to be a simple test.

 _Maybe it's the way he showed up in a sleeping bag..._

As maybe-Gokudera was called to the front for a demonstration, Daichi glanced at his classmates. There was quite a variety of interesting people, though the one that caught his attention the most was the green haired boy from before.

For the first time in years, he felt fear. The boy looked like Tsuna-kun that it _hurt_. The way he holds himself, how he was so flustered earlier, even his build reminded him of Tsuna-kun when they first met.

 _(If that's true, and this boy was Tsuna, and the other boy was Gokudera…_

 _He doesn't want to think about it.)_

He shook his head and focused back to the field as a loud "DIE" rang throughout the area and he heard a loud explosion and felt a minor shockwave washed over the area. Daichi can't help but feel amused as he sees the dumbfounded looks of his classmates as they heard maybe-Gokudera.

Daichi had to admit. As far as flashy and dangerous Quirks go, that was probably the flashiest in this class. Well, other than Shouto's.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa-sensei said as he showed them a distance meter that showed the number 705.2.

"It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

Daichi bit his lip and tried hard not to frown as his classroom burst out in excitement and started to whisper about using their Quirks and Daichi can't help it but get annoyed.

This was no different from their entrance exam. What about mental prowess? How would they react in danger? What will they do when someone tries to kill them?

 _This can't be it…. there has to be more to this, but what?_

As someone who grew up in the mafia, he knows that everything is not measured by the strength of your ability. He knows that people like Mukuro are very dangerous even without his illusions just with their mind and words alone. Hibari without his flames was terrifying, he could take down an army easily without it.

Even he and Tsuna-kun weren't the strongest, especially when they were in middle school but even then they were already considered dangerous not because of their flame's ability alone. Strategy, equipment, numbers, money. There are different ways to make someone dangerous.

 _(Daemon is a good example of that. How he twisted people, how he controlled everything.)_

"Awesome you say?"

The way Aizawa said it brought him back to reality. He was leering at the crowd, an intimidating smirk on his face. "You're hoping to become Pro Heroes in three years time, and you think it's gonna be all _fun and games_?"

He winced at that and didn't manage to stop himself from glancing at Shouto who was looking away, but he saw the way his shoulders tensed up and he scowled.

It hit too close to home.

"Idiots…" he seemed to mutter under his breath but Daichi couldn't hear the man clearly. "You will be doing eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will immediately be expelled."

 _Ah… there it is._

* * *

"It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

Shouta stared at how the class was slowly breaking out in excitement, socializing and talking about their quirks and how they're gonna use it. Even the aloof Todoroki Shouto seemed more interested now.

The only one not excited were Midoriya, who seemed nervous and looking around the class, and the younger Todoroki.

Todoroki Daichi looked as if he was forcing himself from disagreeing. He was barely able to keep a frown from his face as his gaze changed, how it seemed to belong to someone older and someone darker.

 _(He needs to keep an eye on that one.)_

On the other hand, there are these other brats that were going on about how the Hero Course was _fun_ and _awesome._

Oh how wrong they are.

"Awesome you say?"

The class' gaze snapped onto him and he continued, putting his most intimidating smirk. The class now seemed more worried, the happy atmosphere leaving the area. Good.

"You're hoping to become Pro Heroes in three years time, and you think it's gonna be all _fun and games_?"

He notes how the older Todoroki clenched his fist and how the younger one winced and files it away for another time.

"Idiots…You will be doing eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will immediately be expelled."

"What?!"

Shouta lifted up his hair and smirked, "Your fate is in your hands. Now show me what you got!"

"That's not fair! We just got here!" He turned his gaze to the brunette- Uraraka Ochako, who was in fourth place.

But before he could even say anything, the younger Todoroki chimed in.

"Life isn't fair. Natural disasters… villains…They don't care who or what you are."

It was clear from the way he was mumbling that he didn't mean to say it out loud, but the entire class heard it nonetheless. The gazes of everyone going to him, some looking in confusion, others in curiosity. His eyes widened as his face flushed and he lowered his head, trying to hide away.

At least not everyone's hopeless.

Shouta nodded as his next words brought everyone's attention back to him. "Heroes are the ones who correct those unfairness. For the next three years, you will have to push beyond your limits. That's Plus Ultra."

"Use the strength you were given to overcome it all. So bring it on."

He pocketed his hands and gestured to the students. "Now, it's time we begin."

* * *

Daichi watched as he waited for his turn for the 50-meter dash test. Shouto's mind was clearly somewhere else, but he paid attention to his classmate's Quirks. It kind of became a game to him, to try what his classmate's Quirks are and how they'll use them and some were interesting, like the girl with frog Quirk and the boy with the bellybutton laser.

"Todoroki Shouto. Todoroki Daichi. You're up."

The twins looked at each other, before making their way to the running track. Daichi awkwardly stood there as Shouto takes his position and they both tried to ignore everyone's stares and mutterings.

"Start!"

Instantly, the older twin let a stream of angled ice formed under his foot and let it launch his forward, making the ice more angled to increase the speed.

Daichi's flames flared up almost immediately as well, and not wanting to anger Aizawa-sensei _(after that speech, he knows that his teacher is probably the closest thing he'll get to Reborn here. And he spent enough time with the Vongola to learn that Reborn should never be angered.)_ he used his flames to him forward as he focused on making himself lighter to quickened the pace.

Shouto finished first, due to Daichi taking a moment to light up his flames, but the younger twin wasn't that far off, finishing just a fraction of a second after him.

"4.08 seconds."

"4.11 seconds"

Daichi let his feet touch the ground before letting his flames die out. Almost immediately, students start to flock about the two of them and asking about their Quirks but Shouto walked away, dragging Daichi with him this time as Aizawa-sensei called the next students, making the other students focus on the new pair instead of them.

Daichi smiled softly at Shouto as he proceeded to shield him from the curious glances of the other children, clearly aware of how it made him uncomfortable.

"Thanks."

Shouto still held his wrist and gave it a comforting grip as he smiled in return.

* * *

Shouta looked at the score. Iida got first, which is no surprise considering his Quirk. Then the older Todoroki in second followed by the younger Todoroki _(though he suspect that the younger one could surpass it considering how he easily maneuvered through falling buildings during the exam.)_ , and Bakugou fourth. No surprises there, Iida took the test like fish to water, both the older Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were Recommended Students, and the younger Todoroki and Bakugou were the top two students during the entrance exam.

But something was suspicious about the younger way he held himself and not looking at everyone else other than his twin, his whole demeanor, it felt like the boy was just using enough to please him - heck the boy didn't seem like he wanted to be here - which irked the teacher.

If you don't have the passion to be a hero, then why bother being here when there were others willing to give everything to be where these children stand.

The next set of tests ensued. Aizawa led the class into the gym to the grip equipment and watch as some, like Mezo Shoji, did well while others did okay, but they were giving it their all.

Except for Todoroki Daichi who did quite poorly in this round - whether that was because the boy was trying to hide or due to the boy being possibly physically weak he wasn't sure yet. However, he could already think of several ways to use his Quirk in that situation.

Third test… Standing Long Jump.

Iida, Bakugou, Aoyama and the older Todoroki did well using their Quirks, even Yaoyorozu managed to conjure a tool to help.

The younger Todoroki just added a small flame that boosted his jump. Again, it could've been better.

It was almost like an insult to the other students, but the boy looked like he actually didn't know. So either he got possibly be dumb, or Todoroki Daichi was trying to stay out of the spotlight.

Shouta could understand, he himself hates the spotlight, but holding back for an important test like this?

" _Life isn't fair. Natural disasters… villains…They don't care who or what you are."_

Such a shame too, the boy seemed to be one of the only ones that seems to understand.

Next was the Side Stepping test. Another one that the boy did poorly on, but this time the boy did have those runes - so he was applying his Quirk so some extent.

The next test would be the Ball Throw. He'll know for sure in this one if the boy is half-assing the whole thing or not.

* * *

"Todoroki Daichi, you will go first."

Daichi looked up from where he was seated on the ground next to Shouto. Confused, he stood up and walked to the plate before Aizawa-sensei stopped him. "It didn't get past me."

The voice was quiet but it he couldn't miss it, the sharpness in it didn't escape him.

"What are you talking about?"

Kozato Enma, Shimon Boss, took the lead and looked questioningly at the man.

"I saw your entrance exam, you showed that you have perfect control of your Quirk and you showed understanding of how to use it, yet here you're barely using it as effectively."

Red eyes met the older's gaze as he sees the passion in them. He silently berated himself, he was too lenient on himself, he showed off too much during the exam.

"If you continue this, I should just expel you right now. This is no place for people who don't want to take this seriously."

Daichi sighed and stopped the ball Aizawa-sensei threw before lowering it into his hands.

Kozato Enma spent quite a lot of time in the spotlight. How could he not? The Shimon Famiglia was unknown but managed to interfere and defeated the Vongola during the Inheritance Ceremony. But that was the thing. He was used to Mafioso who expected him to act a certain way - ruthless, cold - it was easier to deal with the Mafia because it had surrounded him from the moment he lost his family. How was he supposed to act around these kids? Around the heroes?

 _(The Shimon needed a leader. The Vongola needed an ally. Tsuna-kun needed a friend._

 _Shouto needed a family member that won't leave him. What do these kids need?)_

He walked to the plate, a couple of students paid more attention to him when they took notice just how long Aizawa-sensei talked to him.

Hands gripped on the ball, he let his flames coat the ball and the runes encircled the ball, making sure to make the ball as light as he can. Feeling the rush of his flames, he let the flames pulse a little bit before opening his eyes, everything seemingly more focused now. He let the ball fly up, pulling his hand back, before making the ball fall down fast and use his flame-boosted fist to punch the ball.

There was a shockwave of flames when he punched the ball, but then the ball exploded from its place like a cannonball.

He turned around to face the teacher, still in Hyper Dying Will Mode, who looked satisfied with the number before showing it to everyone else. "801.5. Keep this up and don't insult my class again."

Daichi nodded before the flames died down and he ducked his head again and hid away from everyone's gazes, trying to dodge everyone's questions.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki was annoyed. No, not annoyed. He's used to being annoyed. Annoyed, he can deal with it. He went through middle school and that place was filled with dumbasses.

He was not annoyed. He's _pissed._

First, that fucking Deku made it into UA. _Deku_ of all people.

Second, some fucking _loser_ beat him in the entrance exam. He was second. _Second._

Katsuki is second to none, he was better than the rest of these idiots.

But then some bumbling idiot with freaky eyes got called on, and apparently he had been _faking_.

This freak who beat his 50-meter dash test, but sucked on every other test, had been _lying_. Was this freak mocking him? What is he trying to gain from making everyone think he was a loser?

Then the loser stopped the ball in air - this time without those goddamn runes - and somehow he became even freakier when his stupid red hair _lit up on fire_ again. What's more, he turned from some weak dumbass to someone completely different.

 _Oh great, so Freak Eyes over there is not only a liar, but he's a mental case too. Just great._

Freak Eyes made the ball float high. So fucking high that they could barely _see_ it, and wound up his arm before letting the ball fall and _punched_ the damn thing. A force washed over Katsuki and the extras as the ball flew through the air. It kept flying, and flying and _flying._

801.5 meters.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

801 meters. That's 96 meters ahead of his score. That's almost a 100 more. He blinked, but the numbers stayed the same and he ground his teeth as the extras all cried out in surprise.

"W-wow, that's strong!"

"He punched that ball! That was manly!"

"Hey what's your name? How did you do that?"

The fire on Freak Eyes' hair died down and he started acting all weak and meek again, trying to run away _(that coward-)_. However, the rest of the extras already crowded around him, blocking his escape.

 _96 meters._

Freak Eyes didn't even try, but he fucking did better than most of the extras. The fucking liar has got to be cheating, like fucking Deku. There is no way he's losing to an extra and to the weak Freak Eyes.

 _Almost 100 more._

His snarl turned to a smirk. Finally, a worthy challenger to beat. All Might smiled through everything, he'd do the same. He turned his head and gave Freak Eyes a glare, an unspoken message.

 _Enjoy your time, because when I surpass you, I'm going to_ _ **enjoy**_ _knocking you off that high horse of yours, Todoroki Daichi!_

* * *

Izuku was slacked-jaw. He had seen the other boy during the exam - how could he not? The boy _flew_ past him _and_ helped him in the end - but that was unexpected.

He had several theories when he saw the boy flew during the earlier test, clearly the runes is a big factor, it looks like he can manipulate whatever's in it, just like how he used those runes on himself to make himself quicker. But then he was able to make that ball float and fly without the runes.

This was what he was competing with.

"Hey! My name's Mina Ashido! What's your name? How did you do that?" A bubbly girl with pink skin and horns jumped to the flustered boy, a wide smile plastered on her face.

The boy seemed to shy away from everyone else as they go closer to him, he ducked his head down and mumbled, "T-Todoroki Daichi… and uh I can manipulate gravity?"

"Man, that was so cool!" Blond hair seemed to jump behind the boy, a hand placed on his shoulder. "Name's Kaminari Denki-" and he was about to say more until Aizawa-sensei interrupted them.

"Stop talking! The test is still going on!"

The two said a quick sorry, but they still looked expectantly at Todoroki Daichi - who continued to look embarrassed and gloomy but did nod at the other two's direction.

Slowly, one by one, the students were being called to the plate, the two students who just introduced themselves left to do their turn and seem to forget all about him as they were focusing on their own scores, but all Izuku could feel was panic.

His test scores were mediocre, he didn't excel in any single test.

Uraraka-san was called to the plate and she scored an _infinity._

That drove him to _complete panic_.

He can't beat that score, everyone has at least one amazing score, he won't be able to catch up-

 _At this rate… I'll have the lowest score…_

Izuku just stood there, thinking over what he should do. He needed to do this, he can't be in last place, he _can't lose now!_

* * *

Daichi watched as maybe-Tsuna wound back his arm to throw the ball, and as he did that, he can't help but remember the way the same boy broke his limbs during the exam.

Instead of anything impressive, the ball landed on the ground with a thud not far away.

That was… unexpected, but remembering the broken limbs… he's not sure if this was bad either.

"I erased your Quirk."

Every head turned to Aizawa-sensei, whose eyes are now glowing red.

Daichi can't help but panic slightly, Aizawa-sensei could erase Quirks. His flames isn't a Quirk. If they found out his powers wasn't a Quirk…

He doesn't want the knowledge of Flames to escape. He knows how people used to do illegal experiments back then, he knows how some people were targeted because of their Flames. This world already has Quirks, if they were to figure out how to use Flames, it would be too unpredictable. Too much of a risk.

Aizawa-sensei went on to tell the green haired boy about the ramifications of using his Quirk recklessly and how much he would be a burden to others if he were to be injured - which isn't wrong.

There is a reason why Sasagawa Ryohei doesn't use his Sunshine Counter that often. It may be powerful, but the fact still stands that he needs to take damage before he can use it. It was a last resort, it would be too much of a liability to use in the middle of battle.

The teacher deactivated his Quirk and the other boy was given another chance, making everyone turn their full attention to him - wanting to know what he'd do.

Daichi watched the boy closely… can the boy really be Tsuna-kun? Did he died and got reborn here?

 _Enma can't move, everything hurt, he feels so tired. He needs to move, Daemon is going to kill Tsuna-kun-_

 _(He can't forget the image of Tsuna-kun with his entire body broken down.)_

Daichi glanced around, making sure the rest weren't looking and closed his eyes, hoping to sense the other boy's flames.

He ended up hearing maybe-Gokudera's comment about not having a Quirk, but ignored everything else as he kept himself focused on the flames. Daichi had to be careful to not accidentally light them up, he didn't want to have to answer why he suddenly lit up his 'Quirk'.

He felt it, the faintest hint of Flames from his classmates.

 _(He almost choked when maybe-Gokudera's flames were_ _ **Storm Flames**_ _._

 _Please don't let it be the Storm Guardian…_ _ **Please.**_ _)_

There seemed to be a little bit of everything in the class.

 _(He noted that someone was watching them…)_

Daichi sighed in relief as the green haired boy turned around, fingered shattered, and saw the resolve in the boy.

He didn't have Sky Flames. He had Sun Flames, this boy wasn't his Tsuna-kun. That meant his best friend is most likely still save and alive.

 _(He just prays that it wasn't Hayato over there-)_

Maybe-Gokudera seemed pissed and rushed towards the boy - Deku? - but Aizawa-sensei stopped the angry boy before he did anything.

* * *

The rest of the tests happened without anything impressive happening, which Daichi was glad of, he doesn't think he can handle anymore surprises for the day. Though Daichi can't say he did well in the seated toe touch, the sit ups were easy enough. He just made his top half lighter and managed to do far more than what he normally can. The long distance run also passed by normally, the boy with glasses and maybe-Gokudera were in the lead while Shouto followed behind, disinterested, and Daichi right beside him.

However, the blond boy seemed to notice him and kept glaring at him even after they finished their run.

 _What did I do?!_

Daichi can't help but flinched when the boy scowled at him, and Shouto noticed this. His older brother moved in front of Daichi, one hand out and glared back at the other boy.

The place seemed to be colder already.

"Do you have a problem?"

And as more people finished the run, they start to flock around them.

Daichi pulled the back of Shouto's sleeve, he didn't want the boy to get into trouble on his first day - much less making an enemy.

Undeterred, the other boy sneered at Shouto and shoved him away, "Move it, I don't care about you."

Shouto's eyes narrowed and he hears the low threatening growl and Daichi quickly lift up his hand in front of his twin, signaling his twin to stop though his eyes quickly pinned itself on the other boy.

Similar red eyes met his own, and the blond boy sneered at him. "Listen here, Freak Eyes-"

 _F-Freak Eyes? Is that supposed to be me?_

He feels the light encasing of ice on the ground, light frost touched his legs protectively.

"-I'm going to be Number One. The strongest hero, like All Might."

The blond hovered closer.

"And you… You're just an extra, a stepping stone."

The class just stared at the declaration, everyone muttering to each other and wondering if a fight was about to break out, though no one was really trying to stop it. One of the students with red hair took a step forward to stop them but before anything could happen, the thin layer of ice quickly grew and spikes of ice grew on the ground - near the blond in a threatening manner.

Shouto seemed angry at the declaration and glared at the boy who glared back at him.

Instead of feeling threatened, the boy sneered and never left his eyes from Daichi. "What's this? Are you that pitiful that you need your brother to defend you?! You're more pathetic than I thought-'''

Before Shouto could say anything, Daichi used his outstretched hand to grab Shouto's hand- forcing the two _(and subsequently everyone who was watching the two)_ to stare at him.

Daichi closed his eyes and let the feeling of rushing Flames comfort him.

Red eyes, short-tempered, that confidence. The other boy may be similar to a certain Storm Guardian, but that declaration made it clear he wasn't looking at Gokudera Hayato.

"Dai?"

He opened his eyes, the sneer fell as the boy stares directly at his eyes and the boy raised his hand - ready to use his Quirk, seemingly threatened now.

"What? You got a problem?"

In the midst of his panic at even the slightest chance that this boy could be Gokudera, he had missed things as he's now closer to the boy.

Bakugou Katsuki is not Hayato Gokudera.

 _(Really, this child is more similar to Xanxus than he is Gokudera.)_

Bakugou looked like he was about to say more- or maybe to even attack him, but before anything could happen, cloth wrapped themselves around the three of them and Daichi yelped as he immediately traced the cloth to their owner.

"Stop it you three."

Aizawa-sensei and his glowing red eyes greeted him. He still had the cloth wrapped around the two of them as he turned to the rest of the class.

Shouto looked like he was about to kill the blond.

Daichi mouthed "sorry" to him and his twin nodded, though still has his narrowed eyes pin the blond in a death stare, as the holographic projector activated and showed the results.

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo

2\. Todoroki Shouto

3\. Bakugou Katsuki

4\. Iida Tenya

5\. Tokoyami Fumikage

6\. Shouji Mezou

7\. Ojiro Mashirao

8\. Kirishima Eijirou

9\. Aishido Mina

10\. Todoroki Daichi

11\. Uraraka Ochako

12\. Kouji Kouda

13\. Rikidou Satou

14\. Asui Tsuyu

15\. Aoyama Yuuga

16\. Hanta Sero

17\. Kaminari Denki

18\. Kyouka Jirou

19\. Hagakure Tooru

20\. Midoriya Izuku

Midoriya looked like he wanted to die right then and there. And for a moment, while Bakugou glared at Shouto, Daichi almost forgot about the expulsion rule. He took a deep breath and glanced around, most people looking at the boy in pity. He hadn't even fixed his finger, and after all of that he was going to be-

"Oh yeah, that part of me expelling one of you? I lied."

… _.Nevermind._

Daichi turned his head to watch Aizawa-sensei as he retracted his cloth, a big grin on his face.

"That was a rational deception… meant to bring out the best in all of you."

Some students yelled out in disbelief, but Daichi can't stop staring at his teacher.

He was serious earlier, it wasn't a lie. Kozato Enma had to learn later on to differentiate between truth and lies, it was something drilled into his head after his fight against Tsuna-kun. That declaration in the beginning was completely serious, somewhere along the way, something changed his mind.

He glanced back at Midoriya - who was now pale - and can't help but stare at his finger.

 _Did that change Aizawa-sensei's mind?_

"Anyways," The older man sighed and turned around. "We're done here, grab your syllabus and documents in your classroom and give'em a look when you can."

Everyone was still shocked, but Shouto was already on his way back, dragging Daichi with him.

Well… looks like this will be interesting.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back with a new chapter! I wasn't expecting to finish it so soon but you guys are so awesome and supportive of the story so I finish it as soon as I could while I was at the airport lol. This chapter focuses more on Enma just being awkward, the next one will have more interactions and 1A POVs.**

 **Just a quick note, even though I will be referencing flames in the series, they won't really play a big role in the story when it comes to the bnha characters. It's more of a personality thing I'm going to use lol. Speaking of Flames, I decided to give Deku Sun Flames because I didn't want to give him Sky Flames. In KHR, usually the boss or someone related to a boss has Sky Flames so I didn't want to give any of the BNHA characters Sky Flames, also I thought that the Sun Flames fit quite well with the One For All Quirk that was displayed in the start. "Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area." fits really well imo.**

 **I actually had thought of the Mini-Xanxus bit from the start. I don't know, I've always relate Bakugou more to Xanxus rather than Gokudera - mostly due to his arrogance in the start and how he acted. Tbh the only thing I find similar between the two of them is Gokudera's hostile attitude to everyone other than Tsuna, their intelligence and their dedication to their goal. I can probably write paragraphs of analyzing Bakugou's and Xanxus' similarities if given the opportunity lol. It was really fun to write Bakugou's POV lol, I'll probably do more in the future.**

 **In other news, I started two new KHR x BNHA fics, one for Yamamoto and one for Xanxus. They're short though I do plan to write more of them - don't worry this one will still be my focus since I have the most planned for this fic.**


End file.
